Cade-cade
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Jade y Cat serán forzadas a estar juntas , si quieren recuperar su entrada al Hastur fests.
1. Chapter 1

Cade...

La furia de Tori.

Jade buscaba a Cat con enojo.

-¡Cat, ven aquí.!-Maldición,pensó.- Debo actuar alegre si quiero que salga.- Tomó aire

-Caatii...linda , no estoy enojada, sal por favor, no te haré nada -dijo en fingida calma.

La tímida voz de Cat se oyó desde unas cajas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡No!

-Mmm hooou!

Jade comenzó a derribar las cajas de utilería,sin notar que una de ellas se alejaba lentamente.

"¿Por qué Jade es tan mala conmigo?"Pensaba Cat mientras gateaba y se detenía cunado Jade dejaba de hacer ruido. La libertad estaba cerca, sólo un poquis más. De pronto,Cat no pudo seguir moviéndose; trató de de levantar la caja, pero no se elevaba

-Oh no...

-Admito que era un buen plan,Cat -dijo jade con un tono siniestro que puso a temblar a Cat.

-¿Tan bueno como para dejarme ir?

-...Mmm,¿tú que crees?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, después , Jade volcó la caja. Cat trató de escapar. Desafortunadamente, el miedo la había hecho olvidar hacia que lado ir; precipitándose directo ha Jade, quien la sometió contra el suelo, sentándose en ella. Cat forcejeó consiguiendo sólo voltear para encarar a Jade.

-Por favor no me lastimes, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

-¿De qué hablas? Trataba de invitarte a comer antes de que salieras huyendo.

"¡O rayos!Aun no sabe que gane el boleto para el Hastur fest" pensó Cat.

-...-Cat parpadea.

-...

-...-Mira a los lados.

-... ¿Por qué huías?

-Bueno, yo, es que, hoo,¿ por qué estabas enojada?

\- ¿Recuerdas el concurso para ganar el boleto del Hastur fest?

-El festival que no debe ser nombrado.

-Ese mismo. No puede ganarlo.

-Que mal.

-¡Sí!¿ Entonces Cat?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué saliste huyendo?

-Por nada.-Susurró

-Escondes algo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Cinco, cuatro...

-¡No cuentes!

-¡Tres!..

-¡Esta bien! , te lo diré.

-Buena chica.

-Bueno pues... Puede que tal ves yo... Yo fui quien gano ese boleto, creo...

-...

-... ¿Jade?...¿Jade, estas enojada conmigo?

El rostro de Jade no revelaba nada

-Cat.

-¿Sí?

-Te daré una ventaja de tres segundos para huir. - Se levantó de encima de Cat.

-Pero tres segundos no son suficientes.

-¡Dos!

Cat arrancó a correr, gritando muerta de miedo.

Tori discutía con Trina cuando apareció Cat pidiendo auxilio.

-¿Qué pasa Cat?!-Exclamó Tori.

-Jade va a matarme.

Como invocada., Jade se manifestó igual que un tornado de desesperación que anuncia el desastre. Al verla, Cat se escondió detrás de Tori.

-Protégeme Tori.- Suplicó Cat

-Aléjate Vega. Si sabes lo que te conviene.- Amenazó Jade.

Tori, que había estado peleando con trina , no estaba de humor para seguir soportando eso.

-¡Ya vasta!- Soltó Tori de forma autoritaria y sorpresiva

Jade desistió un momento para mirar con extrañeza a Tori.

-Jade ¿por qué quieres lastimar a Cat?

-Ella tiene un boleto para el Hastur Fest...

-El que no debe nombrase- completó Cat

-Cat, el boleto- ordenó tori

Cat le pasó el boleto; tras ojearlo un momento, Tori tomó una postura de madre regañona.

-Jade, ella ganó un boleto para dos personas.

-¿A sí?-Dijo Jade entrando en un estado de calma.

-Sí, no tienes que lastimarla.

Jade miro bruscamente a Cat.

-Vas a llevarme contigo, ¿verdad?

-Pues...

-¡¿Verdad?!

-Si, lo que tu digas.- Chilló antes de acurrucarse en Tori.

-¡Alto!- Interrumpió Tori.

-¿Ahora qué? Vega .

Tori sujetó a Cat por los hombros.

-No deberías dejar que Jade te trate así.

-Pero si la invito no me lastimara.

\- Esa no es forma de pedir un favor. Ahora, vas a exigirle que te trate amablemente.

Cat soltó a Tori de golpe.

-¡¿Y por qué mejor no le pido qué me mate de una vez?!

-¡Cat!-Gritó Tori- No te pongas difícil o rompo el boleto.

-¡No!- Exclamaron Cat y Jade al unisono.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que están de acuerdo con algo. Escúchenme bien:

Jade vas a se buena con Cat o rompo el boleto. Cat vas a pedirle a Jade que haga cosas contigo, o rompo el boleto.

-¡Pero quiero vivir!

-¡¿He?!- Advirtió Tori mientras tensaba el boleto.

Cat se dio por vencida, y se acercó a Jade.

-...¿Comemos cereal juntas?

Jade le lanzo una mirada de irritación. Pero cuando Tori le recordó sutilmente lo que estaba en juego, relajó la vista.

-Mmm, me encantaría- dijo conteniendo la furia.

-Bien, sigan así,y el boleto volverá a ustedes pronto.

Tori Peleaba con Trina. Cada cierto tiempo se detenía para vigilar a Cat y Jade.

Andre, Robbie y Rex se unieron a las penitentes.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-Saludó Andre.

-Jade esta siendo buena conmigo- Contestó Cat antes de llevarse una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamó Rex.

-No puedo creerlo. - Completó Robbie.

-Ni yo.- Suspiró Jade

Todos voltearon a ver a Tori en su pelea con Trina; Justo en el momento que Trina salia corriendo y Tori se iba molesta.

Jade se levantó.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cual es?- Pregunto Cat.

-Robbie, te doy 20 dolares, si vas y le quitas a Vega su mochila.

-No lo se.

-¡Espera Robbie!-Interrumpió Rex- Es obvio que Tori tiene a Cat y a Jade bajo sus garras. Puedes pedir más.

-¡Robbie!-Gritó Jade- Aceptas el trato o enserio vas a sufrir -Le dio un golpe a Rex.

-Ok, me convenció. Zoquete, ve por la mochila de la chica.

Robbie y Rex se fueron.

-¿Crees qué funcione?-preguntó Cat

-Más le vale que si.

Robie regresó 15 minutos después.

-¡Chicas , chicas!

-¿Donde esta la mochila?- Dijo Jade registrando a Robbie con la mirada.

-No pude conseguirla, me descubrió.

Cat y Jade se lamentaron juntas.

-¿Fracasaste , y tienes el descaro de volver con las manos vacías?

-Tori secuestro a Rex, y... no vengo con las manos vacías.

Robie le colocó un collar a Cat.

-¿Por qué me pusiste esto?

-Yo se lo ordené.- Dijo la voz de Tori desde el collar.

-Esto es malo- Cat empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Exactamente.¡Sólo tenían que llevarse bien por este día!.

Pero gracias el intento de robo de Jade, se ganaron un castigo.

-No Tori, por favor-lloriqueó Cat.

-¡Silencio Cat!

Cat cubrió su boca con su manos.

-Jade, ahora vas a ser buena con Cat durante cuatro días.

-¡Hey, eso no es justo!- Replicó Jade

-¡Cinco días!

-Pero...

-¡Una semana!.¿O prefieres qué destroce tu oportunidad de ir a cierto evento?

-...

-Así me gusta. Voy a explicarles: el collar que tiene puesto Cat, incluye una cámara y un micrófono. Voy a vigilarlas, y si Jade no es buena con Cat, ya pueden despedirse del Hastur fest.

Nuevamente hubo un quejido por parte de ambas condenadas. Cat se dejó caer sobre la mesa comenzando a llorar.

-Tori, te estas excediendo. -Intervino Andre.

-Andre, esta sera tu única oportunidad para ponerte a salvo de mi.

Andre sintió dentro de si que la amenaza era autentica.

-Chicas , se quedan solas. - Se disculpó, antes de salir corriendo seguido de Robbie.

-Jade,¿ puedo abrazarte?- pidió Cat.

-Si Jade , ¿Cat puede?

-...Podríamos esperar al siguiente Hastur fest.

Eso terminó de romper a Cat.

-Sera dentro de seis años.- Logró decir antes de volver a llorar.

-Podemos esperar...

-Además -Trató de contenerse-...sera...en,en, en Canadá...¡Bua!

Y eso, rompió a Jade.

-Cat -Respiró profundo luchando contra el llanto.- Puedes abrasarme...

Cat se aferro a Jade; llorando con más intensidad que antes. La primera lágrima de amarga agonía recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Jade. Derrotada al fin, Jade acarició la espalda de Cat en un intento por consolar a ambas.

-Esta bien... conseguiremos ese boleto...

Trina apareció.

-¡Hey! ¿Pueden ayudarme con Tori?

-¡Largo!- Gritaron Cat y Jade.

The slap: Actualización/ Tori vega.

"No me provoquen"

Estado: Berseker.

La clase de Sikowitz estaba por comenzar. Cat aun lloraba, Jade, miraba el cielo.

-...Hay que ir a clase Cat.

-No quiero.

Jade se puso de pie, y Cat calló al suelo.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve?

-Seria lindo.

Jade se sintió tentada a preguntarle a Tori si arrastrar a Cat por el pie le traería problemas, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Levantó Cat en uno de sus hombros, dejándola colgada por la mitad.

-Eres ligera. Eso es bueno, o esto seria difícil.

-Me alegra ayudar dijo Cat- sin mucho animo.

-Vamos entonces.

...Tu espalda es muy cómoda...

-...,...,Gracias...

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

-...Sí.

La clase de Sikowitz transcurría normalmente hasta que Beck entró bruscamente.

-¡Escapen, Tori acaba de volver a pelear con trina, y ahora viene hacia acá!

La noticia de que Tori hizo llorar a jade durante un ataque de ira, tras pelear con trina, se había esparcido con rapidez. Cuando Beck trajo la alarma, todos ya sabían que no querían enfrentarse a Tori. El miedo exploto en la clase; en un segundo, todos corrían, saltaban por la ventana, o buscaban refugio para la catástrofe que se avecinaba. Jade, que aun cargaba a Cat, corrió en busca de escondite.

-Puedes esconderte en aquel lugar- señaló Sikowitz. Que de alguna manera había terminado en el suelo.

-¿Y tú donde te esconderás?

-Tranquila, he tenido una larga y buena vida. Sálvense ustedes, pues yo ya estoy muerto.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-Interrumpió Tori; provocando un silencio malsano por todo el salón. Su mirada, se movió directamente a Jade y Cat.

-Puedo conseguirte como diez segundos. - Le susurró Beck a Jade.

-Hazlo.- Pidió Jade.

Beck se interpuso entre la mirada de Tori y sus víctimas, la tomó por la cintura, y la suspendió mientras comenzaba a besarla. Jade aprovechó para huir.

-Gracias Beck, te debo una.

Una vez a salvo, Jade llevó a Cat a su auto.

-Tiempo de ir a casa.

-Yo no lo creo Jade- Tori volvía a comunicarse a traves del collar.

Jade se paralizó.

-Van a volver aquí si no quieren problemas.

-Bien!- vociferó Jade.

En la entrada del salón se encontraba Beck vendándose la cabeza y un ojo. Se sorprendió al ver regresar a Cat y Jade.

-No deberías haber vuelto.

-Lo se, pero Vega nos tiene contra las cuerdas.

Jade entro al salón.

-Abandonar toda esperanza aquellos que entren aquí-susurró Beck antes de tomar una postura de derrota.

Tori esperaba de pie,con las manos en la cintura.

-Terminemos con esto Vega.

Tori señaló a Sikowitz con la cabeza

-Necesito que hagan una tarea especial.-Dijo Sikowitz

-¿A sí?

-Sí...de acuerdo.- Aplaudió.- Cat y tu deben convivir juntas en la casa de alguna.

-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntó Cat.

-Eso es fácil, yo... no quiero sufrir la furia de Tori.

-¿¡Y en donde quedó el Sikowitz que ya estaba muerto?!- Gritó Jade.

-Perdona, pero ella es peor que la muerte,además, prometió que si hacíamos esto, no rodarían cabezas; están salvando al resto de la clase.

-¡¿Nos vendiste?!

-¡Judas!-Gritó Cat levantándose un momento antes de volver a su posición decaída.

-Es cierto, aunque todos las estamos apoyando.

-¿ Todos?

En una esquina del salón se hallaban reunidos y temerosos, los otros miembros de la clase. Jade los observó, y ellos bajaron la mirada. Volteó para observar a Sikowitz y posteriormente a Tori. Suspiró.

-¿En tu casa o en la mía Cat?

-Mi hermano empezó a traer muchas cosas.

-Ok, en mi casa...¿Podemos irnos?

Todas las miradas se posaron en Tori.

-Váyanse.

Al fin en casa. Jade fue directo a su habitación.

-Cat. ¿Quieres bajar ahora?

-Noo...

Jade dejó a Cat sobre su cama. Transcurrió un largo periodo de silencio hasta el anochecer.

-Jade, no puedo dormir.

-¿Debo hacer algo al respecto?

-¿Me lees uno de tus libros?

El humor de Jade sufrió un cambio. Sonrió, y fue a su estante de libros.

-¿Cual te gustaría?-dijo,con una expresión de agrado mientras arrastraba sus dedos en una caricia a los diferentes tomos.

Cat vio el gesto de Jade unos momentos.

-Alto, ese.

Jade tomó el libro.

-Entonces, en busca de la ciudad del sol poniente. Buena elección.

Jade se acomodó junto a Cat. Comenzó a leer. Cat escuchó atenta , haciendo comentarios ocasionales.

-Creo que me gustaría vivir en Ulthar...¡Yay! los gatos saltan a la luna y regresan, seria divertido hacerlo. La idea de una Cat mitad sueño, que trepaba por los tejados para ir de un brinco a la Luna, y de un giro grácil volver a la tierra fue del gusto de Jade, que aumentó intensidad con la que leía.-¿Qué es un ghoul?

-Un muerto viviente que se alimenta de cadáveres.

-Hoo...Para ser monstruos son muy gentiles.

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí, mucho.-El relato prosiguió.-¿Como es que Nyarlathotep insultaba a los dioses?

-Supongo que mientras Odin le presumía a Shiva ser el padre de todo. Nyarlathotep apareció por su espalda y lo golpeó en la cabeza diciéndole: ¡Tuerto idiota!. Asiendo llorar a Odin como niñita.

-Je, je , je-Fue la ultima risa tierna de Cat antes de caer dormida.

Jade dejó el libro a un lado y tapó a Cat.

-Esa fue una buena actuación; casi creo posible que ustedes dos convivan en armonía.

-¿Estabas vigilándonos Vega?

-Sí, y no logro entender cómo a Cat y a ti pueden gustarles lo mismo. Es perturbante pues...

Jade ya no escuchaba a Tori. Su mente viajaba al momento en que había sentido, por primera vez, simpatía por Cat. Jade la había dejado encerrada "accidentalmente" en su closet, y se había ido. Al regresar, la encontró leyendo su tomo de La arcilla de Innsmouth.

-Es una historia muy romántica- dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

-...¿Quieres ver otra?

De esa forma Jade comenzó a compartir sus gustos con Cat. Pasado un tiempo, le contó sobre el Hastur fest. Cat se emocionó tanto que quería ir. Jade había planeado ganar el boleto he invitar a Cat. Ella ya había preordenado su entrada hace tiempo. Cat no lo sabia. Todo paresia marchar sobre ruedas... paresia: El boleto de Jade fue extraviado. Entonces todo fue de mal en peor; cuando Jade saludo a Cat en la mañana, y Cat salió huyendo, fue suficiente para perder la cabeza. O bueno, pensó Jade regresando a el tiempo actual. Aun existía una forma de pasar la semana sin que le hiciera algo a su pelirroja compañera.

-...Sigue así y tal vez piense en reducir su castigo. -Terminó de decir Tori antes de cortar la comunicación.

Jede observó a Cat en silencio durante un rato.

-Vamos a ir al Hastur fest. Lo lograremos, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Chapter 2 Leccion no aprendida

Lección no aprendida.

Cat despertó de golpe.

-¡Oh cielos! Tuve un sueño horrible: Ganaba el boleto para el festival innombrable, después era perseguida por un monstruo. La peor parte fue que Tori se puso mandona, y nos obligó a jade y a mi a convivir.

-Cat...-dijo Tori

-¿Qué ocurre Tori?...¡Tori!

Cat dio un salto, acurrucándose en una esquina de la cama.

-Deberías cuidar lo que dices.

-¿Donde estas ?...¿Donde estoy?

-Te hablo desde el collar. Y estas en la casa de Jade.

-¡Oh dios mio!

Jade entró en la habitación.

-Ya despertaste.-saludó Jade

-¡Jade! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este es mi cuarto.

-¿Vas a lastimarme?-Jade se quedó observando a Cat largo rato.- ¡Ya, hazlo! ¡Pero por favor se rápida!

Jade salio y volvió, al poco rato, con un vaso de leche.

-Toma, necesitaras energía- Dijo tendiéndole el baso a Cat.

Cat tomó el baso con ambas manos.

-Gracias.

Comenzó a beber. Jade la esperó a que terminara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Eso creo.

-Excelente,ahora levántate. Tenemos un boleto que ganar.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

\- Vamos a jugar con las reglas de Tori.

-¿Eso funcionara?

-Por supuesto.

-Te vez muy segura.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Por qué?

Jade colocó su mano en la mejilla de Cat y sonrió.

-Por que hongos crecen en Yuggoth.

-¡Yay!... No entiendo.

-Lo se- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasó una semana. Cat y Jade lograron salir airosas de su castigo; incluso empezaron a llevarse bien. En el ultimo día de su condena, Tori las convocó en su casa. Le quitó el collar a Cat, y Fue en busca del boleto. Jade aprovechó el momento de privacidad para susurrarle indicaciones a Cat.

-Bueno chicas, aquí esta.-Dijo Tori dándole el boleto a Cat.-¿Ven? Todo funciona si se portan bien.

-Sí Tori- Cat tomó el boleto y se lo pasó a Jade.

-¿Ahora qué piensan hacer?

-Excelente pregunta Vega. Cat ¿por qué no le dices nuestros planes?

-Primero, te haremos algo malo-Contestó Cat.

-Eso es genial, y... ¿Cómo?-Cat saltó derribando a Tori. Jade corrió a atarla con fuerzas. Juntas, la llevaron a su cuarto. -¡¿ Qué demonios hacen?! Suéltenme. No pueden dejarme aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.-gritó.

Cat acarició la espalda de Tori.

-Tranquila-la consoló-tus padres o Trina te encontraran en algún momento.

-¡No! No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso por favor!

-Haces mucho ruido Vega. Cat, en la cajuela del auto tengo una mochila, ve por ella.

-Sipi.

-No Cat, no vallas- suplicó Tori-... ¡Cat! Vuelve, ¡Cat! ¡Caaatt!

-Tengo un poco de curiosidad Tori ¿Me dirás por qué no es bueno que tus padre o Trina te encuentren?

-Mis padres no estarán por una semana...y si Trina me encuentra estoy perdida.

-Seeeh... dejo de importarme.

-¡Espera Jade! No lo entiendes: Ella leyó en internet que tener sexo con otra chica la haría más hermosa.

-¿ Y eso te afecta por?

-Le dijeron que el efecto sería mejor si lo hacia con su hermana. Empezó a molestarme con eso desde ase una semana, eso me estresó; me puse muy molesta. ¡ Yo no quería que nada malo pasara...!

-Aquí esta tu maleta- dijo Cat entrando en la habitación.

-Gracias, ahora, llama a Trina y dile que Tori esta amarrada.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor , siento haberlas obligado a convivir; aceptare cualquier castigo que me pongan, pero no me entreguen a Trina, por lo que más quieran! -Lloriqueó Tori.

Jade silenció a Tori con una bola para amordazar.

-Jade, ¿ Seria muy malo para tori si Trina la encuentra?-Preguntó Cat con un tono inocente que le dio esperanzas a la mitad latina.

-Mucho, muy, malo.

-Oooh, no te preocupes Tori- "Sabia que puedo contar con Cat" pensó la chica amarrada." Cat llamó al teléfono de Trina tan rápido como pudo.- ¡Trina, Tori esta amarrada en tu casa!

Tori enloqueció por completo. Empezó a sacudirse con violencia, esperando desatarse.

Para su desgracia, Jade la había atado muy bien.

-Bueno, ya terminamos aquí. ¿Qué haremos ahora?-le pregunto Jade a Cat.

-¡Ir al Hastur Fest!

-Bien dicho.

Cat dio un salto al hombro de Jade , haciéndola girar y acomodándose en su posición preferida. Jade salio mientras Cat se despedía alegremente de Tori. Se encontraron con Trina entrando rápidamente por la puerta.

-¿En donde esta?- Preguntó.

-En su cuarto-señaló Cat.

Ambas observaron a Trina subir corriendo.

-Oh mi dulce,dulce y deliciosa Tori, ¡Aquí esta Trina!

El lamento que Tori profirió después de eso hizo reír a Jade. Cat la acompañó , porque su risa era muy contagiosa. Contentas, fueron a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Día uno del castigo de Tori.

El padre de Jade entró en la habitación. Miró a jade con su mano aun en el rostro de Cat.

-¿Ella sí es amiga tuya?- dijo fríamente.

-Supongo- contestó Jade

-Dejaron cosas para ti, quítalas de la entrada.

-¿Algo más?

Su padre no dijo nada, dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Es extraño-murmuró Jade.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Cat aun sin entender nada.

-El sonaba... muy compasivo... Vamos a ver que nos dejaron.

-Okys.

Bajaron a la entrada principal, encontrándola llena de obsequios. También había un enorme letrero en el que estaba escrita una enorme disculpa por haberlas traicionado y entregado a Tori. Cat tomó una de los regalos; levantó la nota que colgaba de el, comenzando a leerla en voz alta.

-Sentimos su problema con Tori, pero ¡hey! Perderse uno o dos eventos no es tan malo...

-La depresión se apoderó de Cat de nuevo.

-¡Ellos no creen que lo logremos- Se lanzó al suelo a llorar.

-No les hagas caso Cat . Sí lo lograremos.

-¡Es imposible! Tori va a romper el boleto; y tendremos que esperar seis años para ir al próximo Hastur Fest en Canadá.

-¡Nadie va ir a Canadá!-gritó Jade- ahora levántate y prepárate,vamos a la escuela a probarle a esos traidores que se equivocan.-ordenó.

-No, me quedare aquí.

-Coopera por favor.

\- No tiene caso, fracasaremos de todas formas.

-No estas pensando con claridad... bueno, casi nunca lo haces pero... ¡Ese no es el punto! Debes tomar un baño y desayunar.

-He dicho que me quedaría aquí.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres...

-Aunque cuentes no me moveré.

-¡dos!...¿uno?... Vega, tengo una pregunta-dijo dirigiéndose al collar.

-Cual es -contestó Tori, que efectivamente se encontraba vigilando.

-Cat se encuentra bastante mal. ¿Puedo tratarla como a una niña enferma?

-¿Qué tal si te doy dinero?- se oyó la voz de Trina desde el collar.

-¡Ahora no Trina!-gritó Tori.

-...¿Entonces puedo? -insistió Jade.

-Has lo que quieras- terminó de decir Tori antes de cortar comunicación.

Jade asistió, Se dirigió a Cat levantándola del suelo, la cargó al baño. Preparó la tina llenándola de agua gélida, y arrojó a Cat dentro.

-Está fría- se quejó Cat.

-Es justo lo que una niña con fiebre, he incapaz de moverse necesita. Pronto estarás bien.

Jade comenzó a arrancar la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo del Cat.

-¡Espera!-imploró.

-No puedo entenderte- Dijo arrancándole otra prenda.

-¡Ya entendí! Cooperare, detente porfis.

Jade se detuvo. Cat comenzó a desvestirse sola, dejando que Jade la bañara. Se sorprendió que usara una esponja; esperaba que la bañara con una lija,o una tabla con clavos.

-Eres buena en esto- dijo Cat temblando de frío.

-Alguna vez tuve que cuidar de alguien que no podía moverse.- Fue la simple respuesta de Jade.- Y también limpie algunos cadáveres- susurró.

-...Enserio quería ir al Hastur Fest.

-Te he dicho que vamos a ir.

-Pero los demás dicen que no podremos.

-Ellos pueden irse al demonio. Y tú has perdido la fe. Pero te aseguro esto: vamos a ir- dijomientras limpiaba con mucho cuidado el brazo izquierdo de Cat.

-Pero...

Jade dejó de limpiar a Cat, la sujetó de las mejillas,puso su frente contra la suya mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Escúchame! Yo te aseguro. ¡No!-dijo más firme aun.- Te prometo. Que sí iremos al Hastur Fest.

Cat permaneció en silencio un momento, después su semblante pareció mejorar. Con los ánimos recuperados, levantó su dedo meñique.

-Entonces, es una promesa.

A Jade la causó gracia el gesto infantil de Cat. Enlazó su meñique al de su compañera.

-Sí, una promesa.-Separó sus meñiques.- Párese que ya se enfrío tu cabeza.-Jade abrió el grifo de agua caliente. La regulación de la temperatura izó que Cat se sintiera a gusto, relajándola.-¿Te dejo sola ? ¿O quieres qué termine de limpiarte.

A Cat le había gustado la forma tan amable en la que Jade la limpiaba. Decidió arriesgarse.

-Creo que aun estoy algo débil- actuó.

Jade se rió.

-Muy bien niña traviesa.

El baño prosiguió. Cat no se arrepintió de su decisión. Jade la limpiaba con mucha suavidad,era como ser acariciada con mucho cariño. La sensación era muy agradable. Cat quedó perdida en esa sensación y un pensamiento: " Me siento tan amada..."

Cuando el baño terminó, Jade le prestó algo de su ropa a Cat; Un pantalón negro y una camisa cuyas mangas eran más largas que los brazos de Cat, colgando de sus manos. "Extrañamente adecuada a ti Cat" pensó Jade.

-Tendremos que ir a tu casa para traer algo de tu ropa.

-Sipi- contestó Cat abrazándose a Jade.

-...Cat...

-Jade.

-No abuses...

-¡Lo siento! Dijo separándose.

Camino al festival.

Cat bajó del hombro de Jade.

-Voy por mi maleta- anunció.

-Apresúrate.

Jade se sentó en su sofá a esperar. Cinco minutos más tarde , Cat volvía con sus cosas para el viaje.

-¡Que emoción, que emoción,que emoción!

-Guarda algo de eso para el festival- Bromeó Jade.

-Como digas- dijo Cat riendo- Jade, toma - le ofreció unas ropas.

-¿Qué es esto?

Tu traje de Randolf Carter, pruébatelo.

Jade accedió. El traje estaba muy bien hecho: La gabardina era ligera, y se ceñía a la medida al cuerpo de Jade; el sombrero era cómodo; no muy grande ,no muy pequeño. Sin dudas era uno de los mejores trabajos de Cat.

-Cat, es perfecto.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo risueña bailando un poco.

Jade corrió a abrazar a Cat, levantándola unos momentos.

-No me gusta. ¡Me encanta!

-Jade, acabas de abrazarme- Dijo Cat confundida y algo asustada.

Jade meditó por un momento lo que acababa de pasar, cuando termino de procesar todo, miró a Cat. Colocó la mano en la cabeza de su amiga.

-No le diremos a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Okiss.

Fue muy extraño para Cat que Jade hubiera reaccionado tan bien .

-¡El festival nos espera!

Jade no dejó que Cat profundizara en lo raro del evento.

-¡Yay!

Subieron al auto , rumbo al festival

/...

…Quiero agradecerte: por tus comentarios, igualmente me gustaría pedirte, si esta de acuerdo. Que me indicaras cuales fueron mis errores ortográficos. Pues a mi percepción sólo he encontrado uno y el resto se me escapan. En segundo lugar , siento curiosidad cuando mencionas lo de lo aleatorio del evento.

¿tendrías la gentileza de explicármelo? Pues necesito saber si logre plasmar la idea que buscaba, y me dejaste en 50/50, enserio me ayudarías bastante.

Esos son los puntos a los que doy prioridad. Aunque si tuvieras la paciencia, y el tiempo, apreciaría el que ampliaras tu explicación de todo lo que dijiste en tu modo arenoso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Indicación** : Para este capitulo incluí dos canciones:

Under pressure y crazy little thing called love ambas de Queen. Seria recomendable que las tuvieran disponibles, y que conocieran la traducción de ambas es fácil encontrarlas subtituladas, una vez cumplido eso. Cuando se encuentren leyendo y aparezca el titulo de algunas de las dos , reproduzcan la correspondiente, esperen a escuchar los primeros sonidos de la canción y prosigan leyendo... es todo.

ø

Advenimiento .

Por fin, el deleite de un premio bien ganado. Al fin en el Hastur Fest. La promesa de entretenimiento y horrores cósmicos se expandía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Tantas cosas por hacer; y la felicidad impidiéndote dar prioridad a lo que sea.

Cat corría de un lado a otro , sin freno o control alguno. Jade la observaba mientras terminativa de ponerse su traje de Randolfh Carter.

-Cat, se que estas muy emocionada, pero ni siquiera hemos entrado. Ven.

-Okys.

Cat tomó de la mano Jade; que estaba de muy buen humor como para reclamar algo, y se dejo conducir por su pequeña amiga. Entregaron sus boletos accediendo al edificio. Apenas cruzaron el umbral un extraño anciano llamó la atención de ambas. Estaba sentado junto a un un cúmulo de objetos varios, debajo de un letrero que decía ofrendas.

-¡Cómo funciona eso?- preguntó Cat.

-No lo se, pero párese interesante.

Se detuvieron a observar. Un par de personas se acercó al anciano, depositaron dinero en el área de ofrendas. El anciano conversó con ellos,al terminar , les otorgó algo. Las personas se fueron contentas.

Cat y Jade esperaron a que otras personas pasaran. Un libro se ofrendó esta vez, el proceso se repitió.

-¿Podemos intentarlo Jade?

-No veo por que no.

-¡Yay!

Se acercaron al anciano.

-Sean bienvenidas viajeras, ofrezco conocimiento y tesoros ¿Cual es su búsqueda?- les saludó.

-¿Podemos ofrecer cualquier cosa?-preguntó Jade.

-Cualquier cosa que gusten, joven soñadora.

Jade comenzó a buscar dinero, pero Cat se le adelantó sacando dulces de su brasier. El anciano tendió su mano para recibir por parte de Cat: Dos gomitas , un chocolate, unos caramelos y unos cuantos bibbles. Observó las golosinas un momento antes de levantar su vista a Cat. Dio un giró a su mano desapareciendo lo que en ella había.

-Jovencita, tu obsequio te a hecho merecedora de ir a la maquina de tortura.

-¿Qué es lo qué pretendes decirme?- Cat se escondió tras Jade.

El anciano señaló a un escenario.

-Es un Karaoke- Giró su mano apareciendo dos fichas verdes con gravados rojos- Vas a necesitar esto.- le entregó las fichas a Cat.

-¡Yay! Amo el Karaoke.

Cat aceptó las fichas, y fue al escenario. Le tocó a Jade ofrecer algo. No podía decidirse entre dinero o el buen par de tijeras que cargaba con ella. Entregó ambas cosas.

-Es bueno que tu amiga halla aceptado ir a la maquina de torturas., podremos hablar con libertad.

Las revelaciones de horror deben ser individuales- dijo esto ultimo observando a Cat.

-¿Por qué la llaman maquina maquina de torturas?- preguntó Jade algo interesada.

-Es el nombre más adecuado que pudimos darle: Goza de cierta malicia al seleccionar "aleatoriamente" las canciones , en este caso, la tortura sera para ti.

-Bromeas.

-Me temo que no viajera. Debo advertirte, aun estas a tiempo para quedarte en tu Feliz isla de ignorancia.

-No tengo miedo.

-¡Admirable!-La canción de Cat fue escogida: Crazy Little thing Called Love.- Me parece encantador, como esta exquisita criatura y tu,han estado corrompiéndose la una a la otra, simplemente adorable.

-No entiendo.

-¿Segura? ¿Jamas has considerado raro qué muchos de tus impulsos hostiles se vean amortiguados cuando ella está junto a ti? Y es muy evidente que tu amiga no es alguien a quien se vea en un lugar como este. Sus gestos y acciones han logrado alterarme. ¡Cielos! Creo que podrían alterar a cualquiera en este lugar... Demasiada...pureza...

-Estas desvariando viejo.

-¿Lo hago?Dime entonces. ¿Por qué le concediste tiempo para escapar cuando ya estaba debajo de ti?

Jade encontró el sentido a la pregunta de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo lo supo...?!

El anciano la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué ceder a su petición de una promesa? Ofreciéndole consuelo cuando normalmente te burlarías o la abandonarías. ¿Cómo justificas tu calma ante sus demostraciones de afecto? Cuando otros habrían salido lastimados por siquiera intentarlo , con ella siempre permaneces apacible.

-Eso fue porque estaba de buenas...-Jade se confundió con la respuesta que acababa de dar; no sonaba tan convencida de ella, además, algo comenzaba a incomodarla.

-No lo percibes por que te as endurecido,curtiéndote entre atrocidades y sadismo, eso es lo que te hace fuerte, eso es lo que te a hecho no ceder a su corrupción tan fácil como yo lo he hecho, mas ella también ejerce una gran fuerza; poco a poco a estado envenenando tu ser, si no puedes aceptar esto... predigo un gran camino de dulce agonía para ti.

-Eres asombroso realizando este acto. ¿Pero,Cat trastornándome? Eso sí que es gracioso.

-Ella ya trastornó a esas personas-dijo el anciano señalando al escenario.

Jade volteó. El publico aplaudía para acompañar la canción de Cat .Y Jade se descubrió a si misma aplaudiendo también.

-...No es cierto...

-Así es como son las cosas...¿Cuales dijiste que eran sus nombres?

-Soy Jade, y ella es Cat...

-Interesante-susurró el anciano. Hizo una seña a un asistente. El asistente se acerco, recibió instrucciones, y se fue.-¿Seguirás negando la forma en la qué ella te afecta?

-Es sólo un truco.

-No suenas convencida.

Algo en verdad estaba molestando a Jade. Y por una de esas extrañas ocasiones la lógica jugo a su favor, recordándole en donde estaba. Rió un poco.

-Buen intento. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me dirás qué Cat a tocado mi corazón?

El anciano se soltó a las carcajadas. Jade puso su atención en el. La postura de misticismo y seriedad que había tenido hace unos momento estaba perdida.

-Oh esto es bueno- dijo conteniendo la risa. Giró su muñeca reapareciendo las gomitas que Cat le había dado,se las lanzó a la boca. Suspiró alegremente. Jade lo miró molesta.-Uf, Jamas creí escuchar eso de alguien como tú. Diciendo que tienes corazón...je , je... Déjame contarte algo interesante- La siguiente canción de Cat fue escogida: Under Pressure. El anciano observó a Cat por un momento antes de seguir hablando con Jade. -...En este lugar existen dos tipos de personas...Y tu amiga... Las primeras, aseguran tener un frío y muerto corazón muerto. Aunque, ambos sabemos que no perteneces a ese grupo...-Se detuvo de nuevo para poder escuchar los primeros sonidos nasales de la canción; realizados por Cat - ...Las segundas, son personas que tenemos un agujero negro por corazón. Tocarlo no haría ningún efecto. Aquí es donde entra tu amiga; ella es una fuerza. Una fuerza tan grande que logra causar distorsiones y anomalías en los campos gravitatorios de nuestros agujeros negros, eso es algo mucho más significativo que simplemente tocar tu corazón.

Una analogía horriblemente adecuada, a Jade no le gustaba ser capaz de entenderla, peor aun, odiaba el hecho de comenzar a considerar concordar con ella. La lógica insistió en recordarle a Jade en que evento estaba, pero no funciono tan bien como la primera vez.

-Yo...- Tragó saliva. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

-He aquí la tortura prometida.-El anciano extendió ambos brazos en señal de saludo-Bienvenida al ultimo destino, donde Azathot roe.

-¿No se supone qué en ese lugar habría música blasfema y tormentosa?-dijo Jade, creyendo haber encontrado una salida al juego del anciano.

-Existen muchos dioses , para alguno de ellos esto puede ser blasfemo. Lo tormentoso depende totalmente de quien sea el oyente.- Se puso de pie, se acercó a Jade, la tomó de los hombros, la giró para que pudiera a ver a Cat.- Y en tu caso, de quien sea el espectador.

Ahora, en el escenario,las luces se centraban en Cat. Detrás de ella una pantalla mostraba un vídeo.

Jade quedó atrapada en esta visión. Una sensación de pánico y euforia recorrió su ser , seguida de confusión desenfrenada y un deseo incontenible por gritar. Cat se veía llamativa , demasiado llamativa,¡No! Llamativa no era la palabra correcta...atractiva,sí, atractiva era la palabra correcta. Como la canción mencionaba, Jade se sintió oprimida. En ese momento reconoció a la maquina de tortura por lo que era: Una autentica maquina de tortura. Al parecer, el anciano no había mentido en nada. Eso era malo , eso era en verdad muy malo. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar a ese momento, y la rechazó. Una nueva emoción comenzaba a golpearla: el arrepentimiento. Su rostro, al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba hormigueando. Jade deseó fuertemente poder abrazar algo... Las luces alrededor empezaron a disminuir , asiendo resaltar aun más a Cat. Un leve fuego brotó lentamente alrededor del escenario. "¿Ahora qué sigue?" Pensó Jade. Toda luz que no fuera parte del escenario se extinguió por completo...Una explosión brillante. Muchas más la siguieron. En un segundo, Cat fue cubierta por una lluvia de luces pirotécnicas de varios colores que estaban aumentando gradualmente. Fue entonces que las miradas de ambas se encontraron. Jade supo entonces que Cat le estaba cantando a ella. Comprendía a la perfección el porque, pero eso no le impidió a la vergüenza unirse a la orgía de de emociones que estaban azotando a Jade; quería correr, escapar de toda esa locura, desafortunadamente, su cuerpo no compartía la misma opinión y permanecía estático. Se quedó ahí observando a Cat hasta el final de la canción... Dulce agonía, era la única forma de describir esto. "Maldito anciano". Apenas Cat terminó de cantar , bajó del escenario para reunirse con Jade. La abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó con el abuelo?-preguntó la pequeña .

Jade volvió en si. Miró hacia donde estaba el anciano. Había desaparecido.

\- No lo se...

Se sintió aliviada de no verlo. Ahora podía pensar con calma, permitiéndose encontrar las respuesta que no pudo dar antes. "De acuerdo,calma Jade, es claro lo que pasó. Todo fue un trabajo profesional de ese sujeto. Sí. Supo como combinar juegos mentales y la situación. No podía salir de su papel. Debo reconocerle el merito a todos los que trabajan en este lugar. Casi me trago todas esas cosas. Ja. Pero ya pasó, fue interesante, tiempo de otra cosa"

-Jade.

-¿Qué?

-Ese sujeto te esta dando algo.

Un asistente del evento le tendía un sobre. Cuando quiso agarrarlos , notó que Cat aun la estaba abrasando.

-¿Puedes soltarme?

-¡Ups!- Cat la liberó. Jade tomó el sobre-¿Qué es?

Jade abrió el sobre, dentro estaba una ficha con un numero y una nota. La extrajo, y comenzó a leerla:

"¿Aun crees qué es un truco? Eso es triste... Pero. Si estas tan segura de ti misma entonces, acepta esta ficha para un sorteo... El premio es bueno. Sera interesante ver como se desarrolla esto... Si es que aun te sientes capaz."

-Todo un profesional. Pero no me sorprenderás de nuevo- prometió Jade.- Hey tu ¿Cuando es el sorteo?- Se dirigía al asistente.

-En 15 minutos, sigan de frente por haya- señaló-Y lo encontraran.

-Excelente,vamos Cat.

-Kay-kay.

Jade y Cat llegaron justo en el momento en que anunciaban el numero ganador.

-42 07 34 69 66 91 90- Decía el anunciador.

Jade y Cat observaron la ficha que tenían. 42-07-34-69-66-91-90...

-¡Oh por dios ganaste el premio mayor!- Gritó Cat.

-...¿Muy, muy profesional?-susurró Jade.

El anunciador invitó a Jade a recibir su premio. Le entregó unas llaves.

-Felicidades, ganó un hospedaje completo en el departamento especialmente construido para el festival innombrable. Cortesía de los antiguos. Soló necesita decirnos donde esta alojándose en estos momentos para que le ayudemos a trasladarse.

Jade aun no había contemplado ese detalle, tantas cosas pasaron, fue un golpe de suerte, encontrarse con ese anciano "¿O tal vez?... Naa..."

ø

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del departamento que ganaron, quedaron asombradas.

El cuarto estaba lleno de aros suspendidos por cadenas ,en cada esquina se encontraban situadas damas de hierro, cada una de las cinco diferente en diseño y color, pinturas en las paredes que fingían profundidad y ángulo, muebles camuflados para parecer pinturas, en el centro, una lapida de piedra, elevándose. Cat se colgó de los aros desplazándose por ellos en toda la habitación, aterrizó sobre la lapida descubriendo que dentro estaba la cama.

-Adoro este lugar.- dijo sonriente.

ø

-Odio este lugar- maldijo Jade.

Ya era hora de dormir, cuando notaron que en la lapida sólo cabía una persona. Jade no estaba dispuesta a dormir apretujada con Cat. pero no había otro lugar donde dormir.

-No dormiremos juntas.- aseguró Jade.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Porfis.

-¡No!... Jade notó que Cat estaba poniéndose triste. El deseo de querer abrazar algo volvió a ella."no otra vez" observó Cat, paresia que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar si no le dejaba dormir en la misma lapida. Suspiro con cansancio.- Tu ganas.

-¡Yay!

Jade se recostó. Cat se le arrojó encima; tardando sólo unos segundos en quedarse dormida. Se abrazó a Jade.

"Lo que me faltaba... espera, ya no tengo deseos de abrasar nada... supongo que ganas esta vez Cat."

Jade se dejó vencer por el sueño. "Aunque los abrazos de Cat no son desagradables y...¿¡!?"

-¡Odio este lugar.!..-susurró

ø

Segundo día del castigo de Tori.

Cuando Jade escuchó que su padre le hablaba con su tono compasivo supo que algo andaba mal. Se levantó , Cat no estaba con ella. La encontró en la entrada, habían enviado un nuevo cargamento de regalos de disculpa. Encontró a Cat llorando en una esquina mientras se dedicaba a comer bibbles.

-¡Cat, deja de comer eso!

-¡No!

-Pero son malos para ti.

-No me importa... Son el único placer mundano que me queda porque no iremos al Hastur Fests.

-¡Ya tuvimos esta discusión ayer!

-Pero ayer no me habían enviado este frasco de bibbles.

-¿Y eso en qué te afecta?

¿Recuerdas que pusieron a Oliver para qué no comiera bibbles?

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Le conté sobre el el boleto y Tori, y que estamos juntas...y...y...¡El fue quien envió el frasco de bibbles!-siguió llorando.

Jade no estaba de humor para levantarle el animo a Cat; la noche anterior le había leído Las ratas en las paredes. Y Cat no la dejo dormir por que creía escuchar a las ratas.

-Sólo cálmate , y prepárate para la escuela.

-No.

-¡Suficiente! Tu te lo buscaste.-La escena del baño se repitió, con la excepción de que Cat no recibió agua caliente o palabras consoladoras por parte de Jade. Además, Jade tuvo que vestirla.-Ahora vámonos.

-Yo no voy ¿Qué casó tiene?

-¡¿Enrecio Cat?!-gritó Jade. Cat sólo se recostó en el piso.- Va ser una larga semana-se lamentó.

Tomó a Cat y se la arrojó al hombro. La pelirroja pareció recuperar un poco el animo y soltó una risita

-Tu espalda es muy cómoda...

Jade comprendió que Cat estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-...Dejavu...


	5. Chapter 5

Declaración: La siguiente explicación no es la correcta;pero es usada mayor mente entre las personas que juegan juegos de rol,han leído Reinos olvidos, o juegan en linea. Es esta perspectiva la que se usara. A sabiendas de ser errónea ante la comunidad científica.

 _ **Explicación:**_

Lemmings: roedores (Ratas) suicidas a los que les gusta saltar de los acantilados. (Agregar sentido del humor)

ø

.

.

.

* * *

Tercer día del castigo de Tori.

Jade soñaba que se encontraba en un elevador con ella misma como compañera. Una era una versión ligeramente más crecida, la otra era una versión de menor edad a la que tenia. Podía distinguirse a si misma desde la visión de ambas sin que esa visión estuviera separada; notaba todo desde un ángulo simple sin ser lo así. La pequeña Jade cargaba una bolsa con dulces. La gran Jade sujetaba unas tijeras largas, de filo dentado; las clavó en el estomago de la menor. Ambas sintieron una incomodidad. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, empezaron a sentir hambre...En otro momento, sólo oscuridad. Ruido. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Jade despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Se lamentó que el sueño terminara cuando apenas parecía volverse interesante. Ese sueño era lo más cerca que estuvo de tener una pesadilla o siquiera un mal sueño en años. ¿Por qué no podía tener una pesadilla? El ruido de nuevo...Jade lo reconoció; tocaban la puerta de su cuarto, seguramente su padre. Que esperara … ¡Un minuto! ¿Desde cuando su padre llamaba a la puerta? Enserio se estaba comportando considerado con ella, no era buena señal.

-Por favor que me equivoque, por favor que me equivoque-Movió su mano muy lentamente a un lado de su cama, esperando encontrarse con un cuerpo-Por favor que...¡Maldita sea!-Vacío.

"Aste un favor Jade, no te levantes." Buen consejo...Jade no lo escuchó- Ok, te levantaste, aun puedes evitar el mal rato si no abres la puerta" Jade abrió la puerta. " Esta bien , abriste la puerta, no es tan malo. Pero hagas lo que haga no preguntes por..."

-¿Cat?-Dijo Jade.

-Cat.-Afirmó su padre.

Jade fue a la entrada. Encontró a Cat llorando recostada en varias bolsas de bibbles, mientras se atragantaba con ellos. Jade comenzó a sentir como su cabeza dolía con los pensamientos que estaba por tener. "No de nuevo.¿Y si nos rendimos? Matémosla ahora y acabemos con esto. Se lo prometiste a Cat...Canadá no puede ser tan terrible. El evento no paresia muy prometedor este año. Son seis años, tiempo suficiente para prepararnos y que no sea tan del asco. Todavía faltan cuatro días, de cualquier manera jamas lo lograríamos. Necesito café . Estúpida Tori.¿Cómo subirle el animo a Cat?¡Pagara caro por lo que hizo! Golpea a Vega y roba el boleto. Hay un truco y lo sabes. Molesto. Podríamos suplicarle a Vega. No debimos levantarnos. Beck estaba muy lastimado. Sólo quería una pesadilla del tipo onírica ¿y que obtengo a cambio?Necesitamos ayuda ¡Una pesadilla en la estúpida realidad! ¡Claro que no, jamas le mostraremos debilidad a la estúpida Vega. Tengo hambre.¡Que no iremos a Canadá!"

-¡Cállate!- se gritó Jade.

Cat cesó su llanto para ver a su compañera. No la notó la hasta el momento en que gritó. Jade tenia la expresión de estar a punto de matar a alguien. Suavizó un poco su expresión y subió a preparar la tina de agua fría, ahora le agregaría hielo. Cat enserio tenia que escarmentar. Cuando volteó para ir por el hielo, se topó con Cat en la entrada. La pequeña no dijo nada, sólo caminó y se arrojó a latina por si sola, después continuó comiendo bibbles. Todo el mal humor de Jade se perdió. Si Cat estaba tan afectada como para no importarle el auto castigarse, entonces ella no tenia las fuerzas para seguir causándole mal. Suspiró con cansancio, abrió el agua caliente, y comenzó a desvestir a Cat con calma.

-...¿Qué pasó?- Dijo en tono neutral.

-...Oliver...Le contó nuestra situación al grupo de auto ayuda para dejar los bibbles...El grupo lo discutió. Se pusieron de acuerdo con mi mamá, mi papá, Sikowitz, el salón, mi nona... Y todos me enviaron bibbles... los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Beck y mi hermano...Ahora ahogare mis penas en bibbles

-Mmm...-Oficialmente Cat había tocado fondo. Jade podía seguirla y dejar de intentarlo...-Eso no importa, te dije que iríamos al Hastur Fest.

-Quisiera creerte- suspiró Cat.

-Encontrare la forma de que lo hagas-Jade ya planeaba algo.

-Buena suerte.

-...

ø

La primera clase del día terminaba. Todos esperaron a que Tori saliera primero. Cuando Tori se fue Jade bloqueó la puerta.

-Qué haces?. Preguntó Beck.

-Debo hacer algo. ¿Puedes esperarme afuera con Cat?-pidió Jade.

-¿Abra heridos?-Preguntó mientras intercambiaban a Cat de hombros.

-Es probable.

-...No te culpo.

Beck salió con Cat.

-¿Por qué no usas un parche?-interrogó Cat tocando las vendas que cubrían el ojo de Beck.

-Pues...-se fueron.

El salón quedó en silencio, esperando la próxima cosa que Jade aria. Primero, los asesino con la mirada; o al menos a aquellos que no fueron tan rápidos para desviarla o bajarla. Un chico trató de correr a la ventana. Jade le lanzó unas tijeras a la pierna, clavándoselas profundamente y derribándolo. El chico se arqueó de dolor y gritó.

-¿Alguien más?-Amenazó, mostrando que tenia más tijeras consigo.

Todos levantaron las manos.

-Ya probaste tu punto Jade.-dijo Sikowitz- ¿Cuales son tus demandas?

-Todos ustedes van a dejar de enviarnos regalos y tonterías a Cat y a mí. No están ayudando. Si veo una cosa más en mi entrada el día de mañana, ustedes desearan ser este tipo-Lanzó sus tijeras a la otra pierna del chico que derribó. El muchacho gritó y comenzó a llorar.- ¿Esta claro?

Todos asintieron. Jade abrió la puerta para irse, se detuvo, dio la vuelta; provocando que todos volvieran a levantar los brazos.

-Una cosa más. Sikowitz, necesito que tú y estos inútiles me cubran en todas las clases de hoy.

-No hay problema- aseguró Sikowitz con una sonrisa de miedo en el rostro.

-Bien.

Jade salió.

-¿Arreglaste todo?-preguntó Beck.

-Casi...Ahora...Necesito pedirte un favor...Uno más.

-Dispara.

-Cuida a Cat en lo que vuelvo.

-¿A donde vas?

Jade se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

-Tengo que subirle el humor a Cat. Sólo existe alguien que siempre a sabido como.

-Su hermano...

-Yep.

-...Yo cuido a Cat... Suerte.

Ø

El hermano de Cat tenia trabajo cómo editor de una revista. Jade lo encontró en su oficina, sacando un brazo por la ventana; mientras un perro mordía fuertemente ese brazo.

-Hola Rose- saludó Jade.

-En un momento te atiendo- Le dio un golpe a la nariz del perro, consiguiendo que lo soltara.. Cerró la ventana.-Listo. ¿Quieres inyectarme la antirrábica en el estomago?

-Sí.

Jade inyectó a Rose mientras estaba recostado. No era la primera vez que pasaba, seguramente, tampoco la ultima.

-¿Qué es lo que la pequeña Jade necesita?-Jade extrajo la aguja del abdomen de Rose. Oprimió con fuerza el puntó de sangre que brotaba -Auch...-dijo Rose cómicamente.

-Genial...-Jade dio un masaje a la marca sin dejar de oprimirla.

-Duele gracioso-Era una mezcla de dolor punzante y cosquillas.

-...Supongo... Supongo que Cat te contó del problema en que nos metimos.

-Tal vez.- Lo sabia todo.

-Y las cosas que los ton... que los demás han estado haciendo.

-Quizás.-Lo sabia absolutamente todo.

-...

-¿Aja?

-...

-¿Qué es lo que la pequeña Jade necesita?-Insistió.

-...Yo le prometí que iríamos. Por favor ayúdame a que me crea.

-No te gustara.

-Lo se...

-Es algo que va en contra de lo que crees.

-Lo se...

-Abra color rosa.

-Lo se...

-¿Así de importante es?

-Se me acabaron las opciones.

-Ok, te ayudare. Pero antes- se dejo caer al suelo-¿Te sentirías mejor si me golpeas?

...Sí.

-Date gusto.

Jade comenzó a patear a Rose. Le estaba agradecida; Rose tenia la cualidad de hacer sentir bien a cualquiera. Aunque sus métodos eran raros. Que tuviera una condición física extraña que hacia que partes de su cuerpo no registraran el dolor o lo interpretaran cómo una estimulación de cosquillas era muy útil; permitió que Jade pateara, pateara y no dejara de patear a Rose en el estomago hasta que a su cuerpo se le acabaron las fuerzas, y su pie paresia querer romperse a la próxima patada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-...Mucho...-Contestó jadeando.

-Excelente. Auch, si que tenias demasiado guardado-Rose se levantó con trabajo. Que no hubiera

sentido el daño no significaba que no lo sufriera, o que otras partes cercanas de su cuerpo no resintieran los efectos- Para ganar la absoluta y total confianza de mi hermanita, le vas a cantar una canción.

-Que fácil.

-Esta canción.

Rose le envió al peraphon de Jade un vídeo desde su laptop. Jade observó el vídeo con mucho desagrado.

-Es mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-Y aun falta esto- Rose le dio una caja- Tendrás que usar este vestuario.

Jade abrió la caja un momento. La cerró con una muy marcada mueca de enojo.

-Yo quería una pesadilla... Pero de tipo Onírica...-repitió cansada.

-Lo siento tanto. ¿Quieres golpearme un poco más?

-No me quedan fuerzas, y necesito muchas para hacer esto... Rose... No se cómo agradecerte.

-Por lo que me a contado Cat, tengo entendido que el precio actual es... Un abrazo. Quiero uno para mi y uno para Cat.

-...-Jade abrazó a Rose.

-Mmm. Tu pecho a crecido. Cuando abrases a Cat, pon su cabeza en el; tu sabes cómo le gustan las cosas suaves, esto le encantara. Sera un buen abrazo.

-Je, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Rose.

Sí, Rose podía hacer sentir bien a cualquiera.

Ø

A petición de Jade Beck fue a dejar a Cat. La depositó en el sillón para después irse, dejándola sola.

-Bienvenida- saludó Jade.

-¿Donde estuviste?-Preguntó Cat aun comiendo bibbles.

-No necesitas saber.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces por qué no volvías?

-Tenia que preparar una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo que te probara que cumpliré con la promesa que te hice...Sólo, espera.

-¿Esperar a qué?

-A que Sinjin me confirme que cierta persona no este vigilando.-El peraphone de Jade sonó- Reporte.

-Ya están pelando otra vez, debes tener alrededor de media hora-anunció Sinjin.

-Buen trabajo.

-¡Haaaa!-El ruido una ventana rompiéndose. Jade colgó.

-Bien Cat, estoy lista.

Jade, que había estado escondida, se reveló. Cuando Cat la vio, dejó caer la bolsa de bibbles al suelo.

-¿Jade?- alcanzó a balbucear. Su boca estaba muy abierta.

Era una escena irreal; Jade usando un vestido rosa con encajes y un estampado de globos en un costado, algunos mechones de su pelo estaban pintados del mismo color que el vestido.

Esa noche, Cat no volvería a dudar nunca más en una promesa que Jade le hiciera. También le rompería la espalda a su amiga con un monstruoso abrazo de oso contra el que no podría luchar. Jade seguiría el consejo de Rose y acomodaría la cabeza de Cat en su pecho, era lo único para lo que le alcanzaron las fuerzas. Cumplido eso, se derrumbó en los poderosos brazos de Cat. La pelirroja ni siquiera lo notó, pues estaba muy feliz. Era la mayor alegría que había sentido en días, como si todo lo malo jamas hubiera pasado. Su mejor amiga le demostró sin lugar a dudas que sí irían al Hastur Fest, justo en el momento en que Jade comenzó a cantar para ella... La Smilesong.

* * *

Ø

* * *

El circo oscuro.

Cat no estaba. Al parecer se había despertado mucho antes saliendo primero.

Jade se tomó su tiempo para prepararse y para apaciguar el fuerte deseo de querer abrazar algo. ¿Por qué aun sentía ese deseo después de una noche? ¡Oh claro! Porque nunca lo sacio. Demasiado complejo. Jade decidió no dejar que las palabras del viejo le afectaran.

Al salir por la puerta es encontró con todo cambiado. Los puestos se posicionaban cómo una especie de laberinto. Un tipo vestido de ghoul se acercó a Jade corriendo en sus cuatro extremidades; en su boca llevaba carne unida a forma de un brazo humano. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, arrancó un pedazo de carne de una mordida y le ofreció el brazo, Jade comió de el.

-Esta bueno. Aunque quiero café.

-Puedo llevarte al comedor si gustas – ofreció el ghoul.

-Guíame.

El ghoul la condujo entre el laberinto. Nada estaba ubicado como el día anterior. Jade indagaría más apenas tomara su café. Se detuvo al chocar de pronto con su guía.

-¿Por qué paras?

-Casi llegamos. Pero antes. ¿Te gustaría comprar un articulo especializado para el desayuno?

El ghoul le señalo una vitrina llana de objetos hechos de materiales poco comunes. Una taza para café hecha a partir de un cráneo humano fue lo que llamó la atención de Jade.

-¿Son reales?-El ghoul rió mientras sacaba unos papeles que autentificaban el material de los objetos cómo huesos humanos.-¿Cómo los consiguieron?

-Ssshh- Indicó el ghoul llevándose un dedo a su boca.

-...¡Ok! Quiero el cráneo para café.

-Buena elección.

Ø

El comedor era grande. Las personas disfrutaban de su comida en una gran variedad de contenedores con apariencia de torso humano; los que comían espagueti preferían hacerlo con sus manos, o meter de lleno su cabeza.

Jade saboreaba su café, en su nuevo cráneo.

-Mmm, sacrílego. Oye ghoul.

-¿Mande?

-¿De casualidad has visto a una chica pelirroja hiperactiva por aquí?

-Esa es una pregunta para la chamanesa- dijo el ghoul recostándose en el suelo.-La encontraras si vas por aquel lado- señaló.

Jade terminó su café antes de ir directo a donde le dijo el ghoul.

-¡Feliz Walpurgis!-Anuncio una mujer vestida con ropas de una sacerdotisa tribal , y descalza. Jade tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Con que ese es el tema de este día.

-Sip.

-¿Has visto una chica pelirroja inquieta pasar por aquí?

-He visto a muchas chicas con esa descripción... Pero creo que tu buscas a Cat.

-Hee...Sí.-De nuevo el deseo por abrazar algo.

-Te noto extraña.

-No me conoces para decir eso.

-Cierto, no te conozco,pero, si tú eres la amiga de Cat, estoy segura de que tuviste una platica con un viejo, y si lo conozco de la forma en la que creo; seguramente te dejo alterada de alguna manera.

-...Puede que sí...

-Sí,el tiene ese don. Aunque siempre tiene razón con sus teorías locas no significa que sus intenciones no sean buenas. ¿Puedo pregunta qué esta afligiéndote?

Jade observó a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie más escuchara.

-Tengo el horrible deseo de abrazar algo. Se hace más intenso cuando estoy con Cat. Se controla si ella me abraza... ¡Pero es incomodo!

-Creo que te dejaron muy mal...

-¡Eso no me ayuda en nada!

-¿Tenia qué ayudarte?

-¡Me preguntaste por lo que me afligía.

-Disfruto de las historias de desgracia ajena.

-...-Jade miró amenazante a la chamanisa.

-Me haces reír, te echare una mano.

-¿Gracias?

-Ja,Ja. Lo que te sucede es simple; En realidad no tienes la necesidad de abrazar algo.

-¿Enserio?

-Yep, lo que tú tienes es deseos por abrazarla a ella , así que ve y abrázala.

-¡Empiezas a sonar parecida al viejo!

-Bueno, es que me a corrompido.- Bromeó.

-¡No es gracioso! Gritó Jade.

-¡Cielos! Que humor.

-¡¿Vas a ayudarme o no?!

-Oye, cálmate.

-¡No me digas que me calme!- gritó.

-De acuerdo, entonces sólo escucha. Se que todo lo que te dijo el viejo te hace sentir altos grados de malestar, más aun cuando tratas de comprenderlo. Te aconsejo que no sigas con eso , a mi me a tomado años y no logro entender mucho, aunque pueda que tenga razón, su perspectiva es demasiado profunda y compleja. Mejor míralo de esta forma; Todos aquí somos lemmings, y tu amiga es el barranco. Por eso es irresistible. Sólo necesitas hacer lo que haría un lemming ; ir y saltar al precipicio.

-Pero...

-Aun no e terminado- Le calló- Sacia tu deseo ahora, y piensa en las consecuencias más tarde. Debería ser fácil en este lugar. Después de todo, muchos deciden seguir la misma creencia que se tiene en las Vegas: Todo lo que pase aquí se quedara aquí. Desinhíbete.

-Hey, eso puede funcionar...¿He?apenas resuelto un problema uno más grande le remplazaba. ¿Cómo podría abrazar a Cat? Algo le decía que no podía llegar y simplemente hacerlo- ¡¿He?!-Comenzó a desesperarse.

-Por tu cara veo que fuiste maldecida con el don de pensar antes de actuar.-Pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jade como si quisiera ahorcarla, pero posando su mano en una de sus las mejillas , con el otro brazo le rodeo toda la parte superior de la cabeza terminando con la palma de la mano en su frente. Comenzó a acariciarla como a un cachorro.-Pobre criatura, no te preocupes, mami te empujara al abismo. En unas horas empezara el circo oscuro. Si tu amiga es tan adorable como párese te aseguro que se asustara mucho si ven la función; ya tienes la escusa perfecta para que sacies tus necesidades, y no se, darte tus gustos. Para llagar sólo necesitas preguntarle a cualquier ghoul, amenos claro que tengas tiempo aventurarte en el laberinto por ti sola.

-Esta bien- Jade comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo y dio vuelta regresando.- Pero aun no me dices cómo encontrar a Cat.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-¡Ups! Mi error, ji ji. Encontraras a tu amiga si vas al lugar donde instalaron los juegos del club gorila-Sujetó a Jade para dejarle un beso en la frente.-Buena suerte.

Jade regreso a su búsqueda por Cat,, deteniéndose otra ves a los pocos pasos.

-A ver, a ver. ¿Qué pasó?-Dio la vuelta-¿besaste mi fren...?-La chamanesa ya no estaba.-¡¿Otra vez?!...No-se corrigió- Supongo que es mejor así.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de volver a sus asuntos. Le pidió a un ghoul que la llevara a los juegos gorila.

"Este es el plan: La llevo, se asusta, la abrazo, se calma y yo también, y nadie dice nada de nada, suena fac...¡Hola!" Se detuvo en una tienda artículos vudú, pues un adorno para la cabeza llamó su atención; Un cuarto de mascara con ornamenta de telaraña y un ojo de cristal detrás de un monóculo situado en la cuenca ocular. El regalo perfecto para Beck. Desde que la ayudó , buscaba una forma para agradecerle. Aun recordaba cuando Beck le contó una vez, que si llegaba a tener una herida que valiera la pena cubrir, entonces lo haría de la forma más notoria y llamativa posible. La mascara le venia cómo anillo al dedo.¡Ho! También tenia que comprarle algo a Tori; Cat se sentía culpable por arruinarle algo más que el fin de semana. Ay inocente Cat, si supiera en lo que metió a Tori. Jade tomó la mascara para acercarse al vendedor.

-Quiero esta, y me preguntaba si tendrá algún objeto para la fertilidad.

-Lo más usual son estos collares.

-Dame uno también.

Jade regresó al departamento para guardar los obsequios. Volvió a pedirle al paciente ghoul que le llevara hasta los juegos Gorila.

Ø

El sitio estaba repleto. Jade no veía a Cat por ningún lado. Se acercó a los organizadores.

-Amm. ¿Una chica pelirroja a estado por aquí?

-¿Se ríe mucho y no perece ser cociente del peligro?

-Aveces.

-Acaba de ganar todos los desafíos. Ahora esta inaugurando el nuevo.

-¿Y cual es? Que no lo veo.

Un organizador levantó un dedo señalando arriba. Jade levantó la vista. Cat estaba ahí, caminando en una cadena a cuatro metros de altura. Su mano izquierda sujetaba una cabeza de cerdo que goteba sangre, en su mano derecha, un tenedor. Jade quedó asombrada.

-Seep. Es muy buena para esto-Aseguró el organizador.

La gente animaba a Cat fuertemente. En una ocasión pareció que caería; eso preocupó a Jade, pero Cat se estabilizó y cruzó sin problemas. Notó a Jade cuando bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡Jade! Hola-Saludó, soltándose y cayendo. Jade la atrapó. Que bueno que era muy ligera.-Je, je.

-Eso fue increíble Cat, pero ten más cuidado al bajar las escaleras.

-Kay-kay...

-¡Me toca! ¡Me toca!-gritó alegremente un tipo cubierto en sangre.

-...¿Cat?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ver una función de circo conmigo?

-Encantada, pero antes debo dejar mi premio en el departamento.

Ø

No existían asientos, todos se sentaron en el suelo. Jade se sentó justo de tras de Cat. Un tipo disfrazado de Nosferatu, que cargaba un gato negro, anunció el comienzo del primer acto; Contorsionistas usando ropa de camuflaje para el escenario, y una mascara blanca de ave en cada lado de la cabeza. Interesantes, pero no una buena razón para abrazar a Cat. Jade empezó a creer que la engañaron. Afortunadamente, el segundo acto le dio justo la escusa que necesitaba; era un hombre en tapa rabo cubierto en cadenas, y encadenado a una gallina. La luz se volvió rijosa y tenue. El aspecto intimidante del tipo al acercarse al publico basto para asustar a Cat, que se aferró al hombro de su amiga. La oportunidad perfecta. Jade recostó a Cat contra su pecho, y la envolvió con los brazos.

-¿Jade?

-No te hagas ilusiones, no hago esto por ti, pero si te asustas mucho seria un problema para la función...¿Estas mejor?

-...Sipi

El hombre golpeó a la gallina en el cuello con un martillo. La gente mostró miedo cuando el gato que cargaba Nosferatu salio corriendo, maullando de pánico. Surgió la idea general de que el tipo del martillo también había lastimado al gato. La gallina no terminaba de morir, en un descuido por su compañero intentó escapar, el sujeto jaló de las cadenas que los unían, la levantó y decapitó de una mordida; la gallina no murió. Pataleaba y aleteaba sujetada por su cuello, aun en la boca del hombre que salio del escenario. Nosferatu explicó que la gallina se volvería una rica sopa , por lo que no seria desperdiciada. Nadie en el publico puso asegurar si era una broma o hablaba enserio; Cat por su parte , tomó un brazo de Jade, y se oprimió más contra su amiga. Jade disfrutó de eso.

Tercer acto. Niebla comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Oscuridad. Comenzó una melodía de terror, melancólica.

Luz blanca llano el lugar. En medio de todo, apareció un payaso sentado frente a un bote de algo rojo;sangre. El payaso bebió la sangre para después escupirla, salpicando a Cat y a Jade. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear al ritmo de la música. El payaso se movió durante los lapsos de oscuridad; cuando todo se iluminaba permanencia estático, pero los tramos que avanzaba se figuraban enormes de la posición el la que empezaba y la posición en la que aparecía. El payaso terminó de frente a Cat, mostrándole una sonrisa de colmillos sangrientos mientras se inclinaba. Cat soltó un pequeño ruido de miedo antes de ponerse a temblar. Jade no supo por que la envolvió más protectoramente entre sus brazos. La luz se extinguió por completo. Al iluminarse todo, la expresión del payaso era seria. Se alejó. La música aumentó su velocidad, con ella , el flujo de luz y oscuridad. El payaso expresó movimientos de explosión de locura y desesperación hasta terminar arrodillado, volteó a ver a Cat. El publico pudo notar esta vez como se acercaba a la pelirroja. La música se detuvo cuando no podía verse nada. Jade sentía como Cat se movía nerviosa.

-Tranquila-susurró Jade-...tranquila.

La luz regresó gradualmente. El payaso yacía erguido, con la mano izquierda sobre su pecho,y su brazo derecho extendido a Cat, ofreciéndole una caja musical; en su cara se notaba la tristeza. La caja se abrió en cuanto Cat la sujetó. Una música un poco más alegre llenó el cuarto. Las alternaciones de luz recomenzaron. El payaso volvió al centro del escenario, ofreciendo reverencias entre los cambios de luz,entonces apareció una pistola. Las ultimas escenas del acto fueron el payaso apuntando a su cabeza, el sonido de un disparo sincronizado con el final la ultima melodía de la caja musical, oscuridad, y un escenario vacío. Las únicas pruebas de que el acto existió fueron la caja musical que aun cargaba Cat, y la sangre que cubría a algunos... Aplausos... Comenzó el ultimo acto, trayendo calma a los primerizos y aquellos de fuerte fuerte imaginación: el payaso de la función anterior aparecía acompañado por un compañero de aspecto más cómico. Jade sintió como el cuerpo de Cat pasaba de tenso,a totalmente relajado. Los payasos montaron un acto de humor negro,quizás un poco ácido para algunas sensibilidades, pero bastante gracioso en general; incluso utilizaron falsa dinamita.

El publico publico comenzó a retirase. Cat trató de levantarse, pero Jade la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Amm... Necesito levantarme-Jade aflojó su agarre poco a poco.-Gracias...¿Jade?

Algo andaba mal. Jade sentía saciada su necesidad por abrazar, pero otra sensación se sacudía dentro de su ser. Quería una cosa más, y no sabia que.

-¿Jade?

-¿Mmm?-Respondió al fin , al notar que Cat la llamaba por cuarta vez.

-El show ya terminó. Fue muy bueno. ¿Vamos a otra parte?

-... Claro...

Jade se levantó. Cat la llevó tomada de la mano, a trabes del laberinto. Mientras su deseo se regulaba parcialmente.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Correrías de Cat.

Cat despertó muy temprano. Observó a Jade dormir. No parecía que fuera a despertarse pronto, y Cat tenia hambre. Saltó de la lapida, para ir a vestirse. Y salir rumbo al comedor que vio en día anterior. No tardó mucho en perderse. Nada era como el día anterior. Después de caminar durante veinte minutos, decidió preguntarle a un tipo que comía lo que paresia un brazo humano.

-¡Disculpe? Me perdí,estoy buscando el comedor... ¿Eres un ghoul?

-Lo intento- le contesto sonriente.

-Ooh...

-...

-...

-...¿Me decías?

-¡Ha, claro! Estoy perdida, trato de llegar al comedor que estaba por aquí. Por que tengo hambre-El ghoul le ofreció el brazo.-Prefiero algo dulce.

-Prefiero algo dulce.

-Encantado te llevo al comedor.

-Gracias.

-Es nuestro trabajo

ø

Cat disfrutaba del cereal con malvaviscos de murciélago, que el amable ghoul chef le preparó. Su guía aun estaba a su lado.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Cat.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Deje a Jade, y tal vez no me encuentre. Se perderá como yo...

-¿Quieres que vaya con ella?

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Claro: Ustedes son las ganadoras del departamento especial. Debemos saberlo.

-Entonces , por favor. Señor ghoul.

El ghoul se despidió. Hecho a andar con el brazo de vuelta en su boca. Cat continuó disfrutando de su cereal.

Ø

Que gran sorpresa fue encontrarse con el club del gorila, instalado en el evento. Cat corrió, dispuesta a montar el conejo. Para su mala suerte, había fila.

-Ohuu...-Se lamentó.

-¿Qué te pasa, señorita?- Preguntó una mujer enorme, cubierta en pieles.

-El conejo tardara mucho en estar disponible.

-Pues, podrías inscribirte en la competencia que están organizando. Empezara en poco tiempo, y seguro que montas al conejo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Pero te advierto...

-Vamos.-Interrumpió Cat.

-Pero.¿La advertencia?

Cat llevó consigo a la mujer, para inscribirse.

-¿Usted no se inscribirá?

-No puedo, Cat, ahora tengo que ir a mi puesto de trabajo.

-Esta bien.

Se hizo el llamado a los participantes.

-Están por comenzar. Como decía, te aconsejo que tengas cui...

-Nos vemos. Gracias por la ayuda, señora bonita.

-...Cuidado...Que niña tan simpática-La mujer se comunicó con todos los ghouls.-¿Alguno de ustedes se a encontrado con una chica pelirroja, bajita y bastante,amm? ¿Alegre?

-Yo me encontré con una. Me mandó a para llevar a su amiga al comedor.-Contestó el ghoul.

-Esto promete. Tal ves ya hay reina. Escucha, este es el plan.

Ø

Eran cincuenta conejos. En esta competencia debían resistir por veinte minutos o quedar cinco concursantes, lo que pasara primero. Cat se divirtió mucho en los cuatro minutos que el conejo se sacudió violentamente; admirando a las personas que pasaban volando a su lado, derribando a otros. Cat quedó entre los cinco participantes para el próximo evento, junto con: Un gran sujeto musculoso, un tipo flacucho y alto, un muchacho que quedo colgado por la parte baja del conejo, y otro larguirucho que prefirió dislocarse los hombros antes que soltase del conejo.

-Su atención por favor- Pidió el anunciador.-Ahora tenemos a nuestros cinco competidores. Todos saben que no sólo lo están asiendo porque les guste lastimarse. No. Ahora concursan por ser el inaugurador de nuestro próximo desafío. Y. Llevarse esta nueva PlayBoxx Zafiro a casa. Con juegos incluidos como: No more súper heros, Half life cuatro,Final fantasy what if, junto con otros diez títulos más.-El publico aplaudió.- Bueno, todos conocen el evento de las bolas. Nuestro primer concursante sera Rustaf, este fortachón. Pero no sera tan fácil como usualmente lo es por que...

-¡I am juggernaut bichs! -Gritó Rustaf. Atravesando la plataforma, sin inmutarse por las bolas que lo golpeaban. Agarró los aros y regresó de misma forma.-¡Yea!-Gritó victorioso.

-Eso estuvo muy bien. Pero me temo que perdiste.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Pues si hubiera esperado, sabrías que para ganar debías cruzar haciendo malabares con estos cuchillos; sin tirar ninguno, y volver de la misma manera.

-Pero...

-Lo siento Rustaf, sera para la otra.

Rustaf se marchaba triste, pero Cat salio en su camino.

-Fue asombroso lo que hiciste.-Animó Cat.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eres muy fuerte. Como esos hombres rusos con bigote. Eres genial.

-Gracias, pequeña y rompible niña-dijo Rustaf imitando un acento ruso,para seguirle el juego a Cat, después la abrazó.

-Aaah ¿No es lindo? ¡Un aplauso para Rustaf!- Animó el anunciador.

El publico respondió positivamente.

-¡Yaaa!- gritaba Rustaf aun con acento ruso.

El desafío siguió. El chico que terminó bajo el conejo fue el siguiente. Intentó Hacer malabares con los cuchillos; pero lo hizo tan mal que clavó uno en su pie, y una bola lo derribó. El que se dislocó, no pudo levantar un sólo cuchillo. El publico se sorprendió con la singular alegría de Cat al cumplir con las condiciones impuestas, sin problemas. También se sorprendieron ante el larguirucho, que cruzó casi mágicamente.

La dificultad del desafío del del gorila fue que eran dos en lugar de uno. El tipo flacucho no tuvo oportunidad. Cat consiguió pasar usando la técnica de baile de Tori, aunque fue lo suficientemente lista para no cometer el mismo error que su amiga. El premio ya era suyo. Pero antes, tendría que inaugurar la Cadena Sangrienta. Le pareció asqueroso tener que cruzar con una cabeza de cerdo, pero se divirtió tanto que lo dejó pasar. Cruzar la cadena era divertido. El evento era lo máximo. Cat se sentía bastante feliz. Además, notaba que Jade estaba bastante alegre y amable; para ser ella. Cat suponía que de una forma similar, Jade reconocía la gama de emociones de su padre... a Cat le gustaba esta Jade, linda. Hablando de Jade, ahí estaba; observándola bajar por las escaleras de la cadena sangrienta. Cat se soltó por saludarla, por suerte, su oscura amiga la atrapó. Que considerada. Oh cielos,la invitó al circo.¿Cómo decirle no a tu salvadora?

Ø

El show del circo daba miedo, mucho miedo, pero Jade volvió a portarse linda; y mantuvo a Cat en su regazo. A Cat le gustaba la Jade linda. Casi no podía verla de esa forma. Este evento debía tenerla muy contenta. La Jade linda era...muy linda. Cat se sentía dichosa.

* * *

Ø

* * *

.

.

.

Puntos referenciales:

1.- Si ponen exactamente: _**Simile**_ _ **s**_ _ **ong**_ en el buscador, no se equivocaron, es la primera opción que aparece. El color rosa lo confirma. Vean el vídeo y escuchen, preferentemente subtitulado. Sí, el de pinkie pie.

2.-El ultimo evento del club de el gorila fue tomado de una carta de Magic the gathering. Para hacerse idea de como es , escriban **Caminacadena** **s** **de la casa sangrienta** , vean la imagen y lean la ultima parte del texto que tiene. Primera imagen de izquierda a derecha.


	6. Chapter 6

**El premio por superar la inclemencia de fuertes torturas, es poder ser golpeada por las que serán peores.**

Primera lucha; salir del estado medio entre la conciencia y la caída del sueño. No sentía ninguna parte de su físico, al mismo tiempo, ningún pensamiento se manifestaba en sus interiores. Sus cinco sentidos inexistentes... Pero comprendía que estaba despierta. Alguna vez leyó que los nigromantes habían logrado saber cual era el pensamiento/sentido que se experimentaba en el momento exacto de la muerte; creía que debía ser así, pues cuando su mente la había empujado fuera del sueño, sintió algo parecido al miedo. Ese estado podía prolongarse hasta cuatro minutos. Ese estado era cómo debía sentirse la muerte... Salió de el. Los sentidos volvieron, he ideas comenzaron a formularse.

Segunda lucha; su cuerpo se negaba a empezar a funcionar. Recostada sobre la lapida, Jade necesitaba descansar para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse al punto que llamamos: agotado. Conocía muy bien la sensación, muchos luchaban contra ella en un intento por incorporarse; Jade la enfrentaba considerándose como un cadáver, un engendro, un monstruo, o incluso una maquina humanoide oxidada; cuyo cuerpo se movía gracias a fuerzas oscuras. "Levántate y anda, mi monstruo" Se dijo para llevar su cuerpo a marcha forzada hacía arriba. Algunas veces imaginaba que tubos, agujas y otros artefactos estaban injertados en su cuerpo, y al levantarse de una mesa de operaciones, estos se desprendían o se arrancaban. Sintió entonces que su piel se tensaba en algunos puntos, y después volvía a relajarse. El sonido de aire a presión escapando le fue estimulante; gustaba de ese sonido desde que lo escuchó por primera vez, cuando el depredador se desprendía de su casco; donde escucho el siguiente sonido que le pareció grato. Abrió los ojos, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de estar sujeta a cableado, tubos varios, cadenas, cinturones en sus muñecas que eran perforados por agujas, y su abdomen era cubierto por un aparato. Se quitó el aparato imitando el gesto del depredador antes de quitarse su casco; primero las palmas de sus manos, después sujetar con sus dedos de forma fascinante, siguiendo un recorrido de meñique a pulgar. Mismo sonido... Una de sus cuatro características preferidas: Tres sonaras y una física... Terminó de remover el aparato.

-Fantástico.

El aparato tenia varias puntas, las cuales estuvieron hundidas ligeramente en su estomago hasta ser retiradas. Entonces notó que estaba en ropa interior. Observó a su alrededor, encontró a Cat ofreciéndole café servido en su cráneo.

-¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior?- Preguntó Jade tomando su café.

-Unas personas vinieron muy temprano,y me dijeron que te parecería bonito despertar con esas cosas.

\- Lo admito.

-¡Yay!

-...

-...

-...¿Y por qué estoy en ropa interior?

-¡Ah! También dijeron que no tenias suficiente piel expuesta. Así que te desvestí.-Contestó sonriente.

Lucha adicional; no mostrar la incomodidad que no alcanzaba a comprender porque sentía...

Conseguido... Ya podía recibir su premio.

Ø

-¡Feliz futuro post apocalíptico!- Les saludó una mujer en traje de científica loca.

-¿Cual categoría ganó?-Preguntó Jade.

-Videojuegos: Los últimos de nosotros.

-Nos complace saberlo. ¿Disfrutó del servicio de despertar?

-Sí.

-Que bueno. Me disculpo por no haber llegado a tiempo para estar presente en su momento de levantamiento; pero no pude ponerme mi traje a tiempo.

-Ningún problema...

-¡Mira Jade, un familiar del señor morado!-Gritó Cat. Jade se le acercó para ver una jirafa... Una jirafa viva. Cat la tomó de la mana para acercarla más.- ¿Crees que pueda tocarla?

-Claro que pueden- Contestó la científica, que las había seguido.

Cat acarició la jirafa, comenzó a reír. Jade sólo esperaba que su amiga liberara su mano, pero esta paresia totalmente concentrada en la jirafa.

-Jade...

-¿Qué pasa Cat?

-Gracias por traerme aquí.-Jade entendió el mensaje de inmediato, sintiéndose avergonzada. Después se sobresaltó cuando Cat le encaró.- Jade, ve a jugar por ahí, ahora vuelvo.-Dicho esto , la soltó y se fue a algún lugar.

-De acuerdo...-Sintió la mirada vigilante de la científica. La descubrió sonriendo como ella solía hacerlo.-¡No digas nada!-Ordenó. La científica trató de hablar.- Nooó.

-Aun...

-¡No!

Jade se alejó de la científica. Se negaba a recibir otro discurso que acabara complicando más su situación.

Caminó por por largo rato observando la nueva modificación del entorno. El ambiente de científicos muertos y monstruos la relajaba. Sin notarlo, chocó con alguien, un asistente del evento.

-¡Hey tú muchachita! ¿Quieres vivir grandes aventuras y emociones?-Le dijo sonriente.

-No gracias. Siguió su camino, entrando a una serie de portales; apenas cruzó el primero, se encontró con el mismo sujeto.

-¡Hey tú muchachita! ¿Quieres vivir grandes aventuras y emociones?

-¿Qué?... ¡No!-Jade cruzó otro portal.

-¡Hey tú muchachita! ¿Quieres vivir grandes aventuras y emociones?- De nuevo el mismo.

-¡No!- Gritó, cruzando otro portal.

-¡Hey tú muchachita! ¿Quieres vivir grandes aventuras y emociones?

-...- Jade corrió por el siguiente portal.

-¡Hey tú...!

Jade noqueó al tipo de un golpe.

-¡Basta!

Tres sujetos la rodearon, todos idénticos al que acababa de noquear. Jade estaba lista para armar pelea, pero no esperó que empezaran a reír.

-Pues el perdió.-Dijo uno.

-Me alegro que no fuera yo.-Confesó otro.

-Una disculpa jovencita, pero es nuestro trabajo.-Agregó el tercero.-Aunque nos pagan muy bien debido a que esto puede pasar. Hoy Albert paga los tragos.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-Preguntó Jade.

-Bueno, esta es la zona de juegos; la única locación que no cambia durante todo el evento. Tenemos que hacerlo conocer ; y a los organizadores les pareció divertido que que fuéramos insistentes; como esos videojuegos que no te dejan avanzar con la historia hasta que digas que sí. Por eso los portales son todos iguales , y nosotros somos idénticos; para poder posicionarnos, mientras otro distrae a los pasantes. Con tres bastaría, pero para cubrir incidentes, nos contrataron a nosotros cuatro. Si sufrimos algún "percance", además de la buena paga nos toca un bono... ¿Eso basta para explicar?

-...Mucho.-Jade recordó que Cat la había mandado a jugar. Se sentía dispuesta a cumplir esa petición.-Oye. ¿Hay algún juego entretenido?

-Bueno, tal vez te gustaría probar una partida de Call of Cthulhu.-Eso llamó la atención de Jade.

-¿Partida?

-Sí, Jade, suponemos que te gustara, es como actuar; ¿Y tú actúas no?- Interrumpió otro hermano que hasta ese momento había estado revisando el perfil de Jade en The slap.

-...¡Ha, que demonios! Probemos.

Entender las reglas fue fácil, crear un personaje no tanto, pero Jade jugó.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Correrías de Cat.

 **Pensamientos simples, pero ordenados; he instinto...**

Tras dejar a Jade, Cat fue en busca de un regalo para agradecerle adecuadamente haber logrado traerla al festival que no debe ser nombrado. Sí, ella fue quien ganó los boletos, y más o menos ella fue quien invitó a Jade; pero tras el problema con Tori, todo había dependido de la convicción de Jade. Cat estaba muy agradecida; pero dedicarle una canción y diseñarle un traje no le bastaba a Cat para expresar sus sentimientos. Necesitaba regalarle algo tangible, equivalente en magnitud al logro simbólico que Jade había conseguido. Tenia que ser algo que encantara a su oscura amiga, en pocas palabras, nada a la Cat... Necesitaba ayuda. Se detuvo en una tienda de comics al reconocer al sujeto alto que había estado en la competencia el día anterior. El podría ayudarla.

-Holis.

-¿Bienes a burlarte de mí?-Replicó el sujeto.

-No...¡Por...?

-Claro, entro en una competencia para llevarme el juego, no lo gano, y como extra bienes a restregarlo.

-¿Tú querías el premio?

-Es la única razón por la que entré... ¿Ya terminaste de burlarte? ¿Puedes irte?

-Si quieres te lo regaló.

-Tu broma no es graciosa.

-Es enserio, espera.- Cat se marchó rápido a su departamento. Regresó con la PlayBoxx Zafiro y los juegos.-Toma.-Se los ofreció.

La actitud del sujeto cambió por completo.

-¡Muchas gracias!... Mejor amiga...amm. ¿Tienes algún problema en que te pueda ayudar?

-De hecho sí; quiero regalarle a Jade algo que le guste mucho, pero no se que es adecuado, tal vez uno de estos.-Señaló un comic.

-Es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte, si estas dispuesta a contestar alguna preguntas personales sobre Jade.

-Esta bien.

Cat contestó un interrogatorio donde varias de las preguntas podrían resultar incomodas; pero no para ella. Al finalizar, fue alagada por su nuevo amigo por su increíble capacidad para cooperar.

-Basado en tu respuestas, puedes comprarle este. Hay alta posibilidad de que hasta se identifique con uno o más personajes.-Señaló.

-Kay kay. Gracias.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti, amiga.

-Soy Cat.

-Mucho gusto Cat, soy...

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo un sujeto bajo, de lentes.

-Hablo con mi nueva amiga; Cat. Acaba de regalarme la nueva PlayBoxx Zafiro.

-Perdón por los trucos que haya hecho para que le dieras la PlayBoxx.-Le quitó la PlayBoxx y juegos, devolviéndoselos a Cat.-Vamonos.

-Pero y mi PlayBoxxx...

-¡Esperen!-Gritó Cat. Se les acercó.-Lo estas olvidando.-Les dio el PlayBoxx.

-Acabamos de disculparnos por lo que el haya hecho para engañarte.-Argumentó el de lentes.

-Pero el no me engañó; yo se lo regale; somos amigos.

-¡Ay no!-Volteó a ver a su compañero más alto.-¡¿Es enserio?!-El silencio de su compañero le dio la respuesta que no quería escuchar. -...No puedo creerlo.- se alzó de brazos antes de irse.

-A tu novio le encantaran los comics. Adiós Cat- se despidió el alto.

Cat rió.

-Jade es una chica, como yo.

-Me disculpo. Entonces le encantaran a tu novia.-Fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar.

Una risa más.

-Jade no es mi novia.- "Aunque si lo fuera, me gustaría mucho. Ella me a tratado bien, y a sido comprensiva cuando estaba muy mal. Hizo cosas muy difíciles para ella sólo por mi...A estado bastante linda..."-¿Hu?- "Pero...¿Cómo se llamaba mi amigo?... Bueno, él, él estaba seguro de que Jade y yo somos novias... Además su padre debió pensar lo mismo, y me preguntó por eso...Entonces... ¿Puede que ya seamos novias? Mmm...¿Sí? ¿No? Sí... No...¿Sí?...¿Somos novias, y no me di cuenta?...Ya pasó una vez...Siento que seria una horrible persona si le estuviera haciendo eso a Jade. Digo, ese chico se vio muy adolorido cuando me explicaba que teníamos unos meses cómo pareja. Y ni siquiera lo conocía bien... Si Jade y yo ya somos novias, creo que la lastimaría... Debo investigar. ¡Pero discretamente! Sí, eso are"- Kay kay.-Dijo con determinaron, asistiendo con la cabeza.

Ø

Después de comprar los comics. Estuvo buscando a Jade. Se distrajo un par de veces, acariciando jirafas. Finalmente encontró a Jade. ¿Conviviendo con otros? Debia llamar su atención sin que esto la molestara; o no podría investigarla.

No era cociente de cómo lo supo, pero conocía la forma de llamar su atención. Se acercó con silencio. Cuando estuvo cerca, imitó perfectamente el sonido que hacia el depredador. Sabia que a Jade le gustaba mucho ese sonido. Era perfecto.

Ø

 **...Reflexiones complejas fragmentadas, y deducción...**

Todos realizaron la tirada de salvación. Fallaron.

-El ser con cabellos de fuego los a enloquecido- sentenciaba el narrador.

El sonido de depredador interrumpió a Jade antes de hablar. Todos voltearon a ver a Cat.

-¡Cielos! Y la Criatura linda volvió para arrebatarnos la cordura que nos faltaba, máster-dijo un jugador.

Casi todos rieron, excepto Jade; que se sentía hipnotizada he incomoda con la sonrisa que le estaba dando su amiga.

-Ven- pidió Cat, Tendiéndole la mano. Jade la tomó, y se dejó llevar una vez más.

-Seep, eso nos quita la cordura-dijo el máster.

Ø

Cuando volvieron, Cat le dio su regalo enseguida.

-Para ti, por ser muy linda.

-...-Sin poder contestar a eso, abrió el pesado paquete que Cat le dio. Leyó la portada.- Secret Six...

Llamaba la atención. Echó un vistazo. "Comentarios sarcásticos. Tipa drogada. Quieren matarse entre los protagonistas. Bane...Se nota que Cat se esforzó para darme algo que odiara. Pero creo que cometió un error. No puede ser tan...¿Bueno?..." Decidió tomar un numero avanzado; el treinta serviría; seguro que encontraba algo a la Cat. Abrió al asar. "Veamos: Deseo aparearme. Toma, son baratijas que me dijeron que comprara. ¿Comenzamos las negociaciones?" Jade no pudo contener una leve risa.

-Gracias por todo Jade.- Esas palabras despertaron un nuevo ataque de deseo, desconocido en la mencionada.

-Ahora vuelvo-escapó.

Ø

Se encontró con la científica de la mañana.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-En realidad estoy de regreso. Me informaron que dejaste esto en la mesa de juegos-le dio una caja.

-No llevé nada.

-Es regalo para los que comienzan a jugar.

-De acuerdo...-Jade aceptó la caja.

-Si no hay nada más en que pueda ayudarte, entonces me retiro.-Comenzó a andar.

-Espera...-La científica se dio la vuelta... ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme esta mañana?

-¿Cual es el interés?

-Puede que me ayude a resolver algunos problemas...

-¿Con Cat?

-...Sí.

-Era sólo una broma...

-Aja.

-...Pensaba decirte que se notaba lo mucho que te gustaba, y...-Empezó a susurrar.

-¡¿Qué?!-exigió Jade.

-Y te preguntaría cuando te le declararías.

-¿Me esta diciendo que Cat me atrae como pareja?-presionó.

-He...- Empezó a sentir el súbito deseo de huir.

-¡Gracias!-gritó, asustando mucho a la científica.

-...¿De nada?

Ø

 **...Llegando al mismo resultado.**

Jade volvió con Cat. "Con que se trataba de eso. Me gusta Cat a ese enfermizo nivel. Con que a eso se refería cuando me dijo que envenenaba mi ser. Es un alivio saberlo,por un momento creí estar volviéndome una floresita cursi, habida por cariño.¡Diu! ¡Oh! Entonces lo que deseaba era cariño de Cat." Abrió la caja que la científica le dio. Extrajo los dados que le regalaron y dos llaveros conforma de ghouls; Uno negro con detalles verdes, y el otro rosa. "¡Jooo! … En cuanto llegue con ella, le digo todo. Aunque se niegue, puedo engañarla para hacerle lo que quiera. Saltare al vacío. Me siento más ligera ahora."

Entró en el departamento. Cat estaba sentada en la lapida. "Perfecto"

-Cat-llamó Jade con decisión, observando fijamente a Cat.

-Jade-respondió Cat con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero aparearme...-¿!Eh?!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?!...¡Mira!-Le mostró los llaveros..

-Que lindos. ¿Puedo tener uno?

-Claro.- Jade se sorprendió de que Cat tomara el ghoul negro.-¿Por qué ese?

-Me recuerda a ti.

"Ok, eso si me llegó. Intentémoslo de nuevo."

-¿Comenzamos las negociaciones?- "¡¿De verdad?! ¡Diablos! Ahora entiendo a Bane."

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?...

Hasta ahí había llegado el momento de alivio de Jade. El hoyo negro en su pecho comenzaba a sacudirse con violencia, exigiéndole Cat. Ella misma no podía tener Cat, y eso la asfixiaba. Muchas ideas comenzaron a golpearla, desafortunadamente ninguna serbia para salir en la situación en la que se había metido. " ...Es asombrosamente linda. ¡Sabia que no deba escuchar a nadie! Esto se lleva mi cordura.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Cuarto día del castigo de Tori.

Cat aun la abrasaba. Al parecer la pelirroja la había llevado hasta la cama. Se había ganado un buen descanso por lo hecho el día anterior. Pero aun tenia un pendiente. Usó mucha de su fuerza para despertarse antes que Cat. Tras batallar un rato, pudo zafarse de los brazos de Cat.

-¡Arriba cadáver!- susurró en un intento por levantarse.

Bajó de la cama. Su cuerpo le imploraba por volver a descansar. Cada paso que daba, iba acompañado de punzadas dolorosa en sus piernas; como cuchilladas que le quitaban movilidad, y la incapacitaban.

Tenía la idea de que en cualquier momento perdería las fuerzas o el equilibrio, y caería al suelo. Necesitaba café; ese delicioso elixir maldito que le daba el sustento para seguir.

Encontró a su padre en la sala. Su padre le lanzó una mirada que le indicó que tendrían una charla con subtítulos. Se tambaleó con pereza, sentándose frente a su padre.

-Vi el vestido rosa- (Has estado haciendo cosas)

-Mmm...-(¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¿Ahora? Al menos deja que tome mi café)

El padre de Jade se paró para darle una taza de café.(No quiero pelear)

-...¿Tregua?-(Tregua. No diré nada. No te juzgare. A partir de ahora)

-Tregua.-(Ok, pero tú también actúas raro.)

-Bien- Dijieron al unisono.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Aun hay algo que debo arreglar.

-No mates a nadie.-(Buena suerte)

Jade levantó su taza, vacío su contenido,a manara de cascada en su boca, salpicando su ropa; algo de café corrió por su garganta hasta su pecho. La forma adecuada de consumir un elixir adictivo, pero no importaba; estaba en tregua con su padre. El café estaba cargado, más que suficiente para reanimarla de golpe.

-No prometo nada.-(Gracias) Limpió algo de café en su boca, con su brazo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el grupo de auto ayuda de Cat.

-Oh, son ustedes. Hay algo que tengo que decirles. Dejen de darle bibbles a Cat.

-No te corresponde decidir eso.

-Déjame plantearlo de otra manera.

Tres brazos rotos, una pierna fracturada, y muchos moretones fueron el argumento de Jade. Su padre se asomó.

-Llamare al hospital.- (Se lo ganaron)

-Sólo falta resolver cómo me vengare de Vega.-Dijo Jade a nadie en particular.-Me voy de compras.

-...

ø

La otra charla.

Cat notó que Jade no estaba. Bajó para desayunar, encontrándose con el padre de Jade.

-¡Holis!

-Cat.- Para infortunio del señor West, Cat no sabia charlar en subtítulos. Terminó escuchando todo un monologo por parte de Cat. En algún momento su curiosidad fue estimulada.

-...Fue asombroso que Jade lo hiciera.

-Claro...Tu y mi hija...¿Son novias?

-Noó.

-Mmm...-(Perdón por la indiscreción)

ø

Cuando Jade regresó, encontró a su padre cargando a Cat en su hombro mientras esta le platicaba. El rostro inexpresivo del hombre le revelaba que estaba pensativo, posiblemente tratando de resolver cómo había terminado así.

-¡Jade!-Dijo Cat.

La mencionada se acercó a su padre, y cambiaron a Cat de hombros.

Tu espalda es en verdad muy cómoda- dijo inocentemente Cat.

Jade rió, después observó a su padre. Ahora se veía aun más pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada-(...)

Raro, era la primera vez que no entendía lo que su padre quería decir.


	7. Chapter 7

Indicación: Para poder saber cómo son los disfrazases de Jade y Cat necesitaran hacer una pequeña búsqueda de imágenes, no les tomara más de cuatro minutos:

Deben poner las palabras " Big Daddy Gorila muñeco" Podrán ubicarse con la segunda y la cuarta imagen que aparecen de izquierda a derecha.

Después, pueden escribir Little sister, se harán una idea partir de la primera y tercera imagen que aparecen de izquierda a derecha.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Quinto día del castigo de Tori.

Ella se sentía bien. No le importaba que esa mañana Cat hubiera violado su espacio personal, abrazándola y durmiendo sobre ella. Después de todo, su amiga no estaba deprimida; volviéndose cooperativa, eso alegraba a Jade; que le cumplió el pequeño capricho de seguir llevándola en su hombro a todos lados. Cat aseguraba sentirse en agrado y segura cundo estaba ahí...Gracioso... El humor de Jade era tan bueno cómo para no considerar su impulso por tirar a Cat de un empujón, en su lugar, acarició, con algo parecido al cariño y suavidad, la cabeza pelirroja de Cat. Cat despertó con su característica risa, se levantó con la mano de Jade aun sobre su cabeza, y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días- saludó sonriente.

-Hola- respondió Jade sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. (Pero estaba alegre)

-Lo siento- Cat dejó de abrazar Jade mientras se disculpaba.

-Tranquila, no morirás hoy, mascota.- Lo más cercano que tenia a palabras amables. Revolvió el cabello de Cat.

-Ja, ja.- Cat puso sus manos frente a ella.- Guau- ladró, antes de caer sobre el pecho de Jade. Comenzó a reír.

Jade la acompañó; a su manera, pero la acompañó.

-Prepárate, saldremos dentro de poco.

-Kay kay.

Ø

Jade y Cat estaban en los comedores cuando Tori se aproximó amenazadoramente.

"Y yo que creí que al menos el ultimo día de clases lo pasaría en paz" Pensaba Jade.

Antes de que Tori pudiera molestarlas con algo, Trina apareció; como un ángel... un muy molesto ángel.

-Sólo revisa estos documentos que muestran que esta bien-suplicó Trina.

-¡No, Trina! ¡Entiéndelo!-Gritó Tori, alejándose para pelear.

Jade asintió con la cabeza. Las cosas parecían estar un poco a su favor.

-Di aaaa...-Pidió Cat.

Oh, era cierto. Dejó que Cat la alimentara...

-...Aaaa...

-Juuu...

Ø

Big Jaddy and Little Cat.

No supo cómo convenció a Cat para que dejaran la discusión de la noche anterior. Fue casi una victoria...hasta que recordó que dormían unidas.

Sufría mientras Cat se abrazaba a ella compartiendo su agradable calor y suavidad, atormentada por no poder actuar y dejarlo pendiente. Dulce agonía...así lo predijo el viejo loco...

No pudo dormir, tuvo que esperar a que el cansancio la inutilizara; cayendo inconsciente durante intensas ráfagas de pensamientos y planificación.

Soñó caminar por un desierto infernal, con ganchos atravesando las carnes de su espalda desnuda; unidos a cadenas que arrastraban un carro de guerra gigante; una ráfaga de electricidad circulaba por ellas. Su caminar era tranquilo mientras contemplaba una esfera con un pez dentro. De vez en cuando, un latigazo le indicaba moverse en otra dirección; instintivamente se movía ahí, sin dejar de contemplar el pez contra el sol, y ajena a que sus pies se carcomieran sangrientamente casi hasta los huesos a cada paso que daba.

Sin aviso, fue brutalmente arrancada del consuelo de los sueños. El natural y sano instinto de asesinar a quien comete tal falta murió apenas vio que era Cat quien la despertaba.

-Buenos días- saludó Cat.

"Rayos" Jade notó que su compañera quería hablar de algo. Fuera lo que fuera que hizo para posponer la charla, no fue suficiente para que Cat lo olvidara.

-...¿Qué tal si desayunamos primero?

-Esta bien.

Ø

Jade se vistió.

Hoy era el día del evento aleatorio; uno muy buenos serviría para distraer a Cat; Jade resaba por que así fuera. Cómo esperaba, se encontraron con una asistente.

-Bienvenidas al día de distopía- saludó.

-¿Qué tipo de distopía?-Preguntó Jade.

-Igual que el día de ayer, este evento lo gano un videojuego de nombre : Bioshok. Los directivos tomaron esa decisión gracias a ustedes. Y les agradeceríamos mucho si usaran los trajes representativos.

-Nos encantaría. ¿Verdad, Jade?

-Claro.

¿Qué? ¡No! Jade quería negarse, pero no pudo. Empezó a temer lo peor; No poder negarse a lo que sea que le pidiera Cat, y que Cat lo supiera.

Ø

-¿Y qué hicimos para que los directivos escogieran este evento? Preguntó Jade al asistente que estaba ocupado poniéndole el traje de buzo.

-Mmm... Tienen una interacción idéntica a los personajes del juego...muy natural de hecho...y que tu amiga fuera pequeña, dio puntos adicionales. Lo gracioso es que era la ultima opción para tema del día; si no fuera por ustedes.

-¿Puedes ser más especifico?

-Tal vez... ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Bioshok?

-Nada.

-...Ok, lo intentare de todos modos. Cof. -tosió.-Al principio, debido a su anatomía,tu y Cat fueron candidatas perfectas para estos trajes; se consideró que llevaras el traje de Big sister, pero cuando notaron la forma en la que... ambas actuaban juntas, inevitablemente espesaron a verte como a un Big Daddy. Después de eso, la idea de esta distopía se presentó irresistible.

-...Entonces, yo estoy vestida como este tal... Big Daddy.

-Correcto, y tu amiga viste como...

-¡Mira Jade! Soy tu hermanita- interrumpió Cat; terminada de vestirse con un vestido azul de niña de buena cuna desgastado; que le recordaba a Jade una versión oscura del traje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-El traje que ella usa es el de una Little Sister.

Jade seguía sin entender.

-...Ok.

El asistente terminó de ponerle el traje a Jade.

-Ya puedes levantarte-indicó.

Jade lo hizo. Notó que el traje la hacia crecer treinta centímetros , provocando que Cat se viera más pequeña en comparación.

-¡Wow! Jade, eres enorme-exclamó Cat.

-Esta lista, pero a ti, pequeña amiga,te falta un detalle.

-¿Cual?

-Este.-Le entregó un muñeco hecho a mano; por cabeza tenia una pelota de baseball, y el resto del cuerpo parecía tener similitudes con el traje de Jade.

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Puedo quedármelo?

-Sí, y también con los trajes.

-¡Gracias! Creo que ta llamare...- dijo al muñeco."Seguramente M.r algo" pensó Jade.- ¡Pequeña Jade!

-¡¿Por qué pequeña Jade?-preguntó Jade.

-Por que se parece a ti, y es pequeña. Y también linda-respondió sonriente. Después, beso lo que seria la cabeza del muñeco.

Jade tuvo una fuerte sacudida por todo su cuerpo, seguida de presión y un tic. Era bueno estar cubierta totalmente por su traje, o Cat abría notado la reacción que acababa de provocar con ese pequeño gesto. Jade tosió.

-Entonces. ¿Qué sigue?-preguntó al asistente, y notó enseguida que este reprimía una sonrisa.

-...Pueden ir y pasear por el lugar...diviértanse.-Se contenía con fuerzas mientras su forzado rostro serio lo delataba.

-Ok...

-¡Vamos!-dijo Cat tomando la mano de Jade como había hecho muchas veces en los últimos días. Jade, que aun estaba impactada, se movió torpemente, dejándose llevar por Cat.

-¡Pero que lindo!-Soltó el asistente.

El comentario puso iracunda a Jade; agradeció que el sujeto la hubiera enfadado, pues la ira ayudaba a suprimir su anterior estado de aturdimiento; de todas formas, iba a lastimarlo. Al darse la vuelta, el asistente ya no estaba.

-Ja-rió Jade con sarcasmo-sigamos Cat.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jade notara que muchas personas se les quedaban viendo detenidamente; algunos sonreían ; una chica hizo una pose que decía: Que tierno. Era suficiente. Jade levantó a Cat llevándosela al hombro; Debido a la forma del taje , Cat quedó cómodamente recostada en la espalda de Jade. "Esto debe bastar para que paren" Pensó... ¡Error! En cuanto Cat estuvo en su espalda, la gente comenzó a acercarse y tomar fotografías. Jade optó entonces por la agresión; empujó violentamente al tipo más cercano. No obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. La gente y el tipo comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionarla. Jade se vio obligada a escapar a su departamento, para quitarse el traje, y terminar con ese acoso.

Ø

Cat quiso continuar usando su traje de little sister. Jade no le recrimino nada.

Cómo quería despejarse un poco, fueron a la zona de juegos.

Habrían pasado una tarde agradable, pero Jade tenia la sensación de que Cat estaba haciendo comentarios y acciones que buscaban alterarla; muchas veces, bordeaba en su estado de vulnerabilidad; Jade hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para que eso no pasara. Después de un rato, Cat fue por algo de comer, dándole tregua a Jade; en es tiempo, Jade se unió a una masa donde jugaban el juego de flujo de Chutulu. Se entretuvo jugando hasta la aparición de un tipo irritante, el sujeto fue lo suficientemente molesto para hacerla olvidar su extraño predicamento con Cat. Sin darse cuenta, su juego se extendió durante dos horas sin que hubiera un ganador. Durante el transcurso de la primera hora, su contrincante se había auto proclamado como su enemigo. En ambos surgía el deseo de humillar al otro.

-¿Puedo jugar?- Preguntó Cat, llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Cielos! Eres tú- saludó el enemigo de Jade.

-Holis...ammm...nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

-Es cierto, una disculpa, me presento. Mucho gusto, soy Sheldon Cooper.

-Yo soy Cat, y ella es Jade.

-Bueno Cat, seria un gusto que te unieras al juego...

Ø

-¡Mira! Un ghoul y Jhon Cárter-exclamó Cat , ganando apenas fue su turno. Sheldo la felicitó por su triunfo.

-¿Cómo lograste eso? -Preguntó Leonard.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer que Sheldon no se portara insufrible.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco-agregó Sheldon.-No soy insufrible.

-Te pagaré si me dices cómo lo hiciste-Rogó Leonard.

-Pero no he hecho nada-dijo Cat confundida.

-¡Por favor!

-Leonard, deja de molestar a Cat- dijo Sheldon.-Ahora vamos por comida, tengo hambre. Cat , fue un gusto,espero que te diviertas con tu novia-Se despidió.

Cat rió y volteó a ver la reacción de Jade al comentario, pero Jade parecía haber estado ajena a todo.

-¿Jade?

-...

¿Jade?

-¿Qué?

-...Nada.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para la investigación de Cat, pero Jade ni siquiera escuchó...

Jade fingía no haber escuchado, pareciendo distraída con otra cosa y dándole la espalda a Cat. Lo cierto era que cuando escuchó a Sheldon sugerir que ellas eran novias,casi reaccionó de una forma digna de Cat. Su conciencia fue lo suficientemente rápida para alertarle; fue entonces que se sintió muy avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y mostrarle esa vergüenza a Cat sólo lograba que esta aumentara. Se dio vuelta , esperando que Cat no la hubiera atrapado.

Jade siempre se preguntó si una persona avergonzada se ponía en evidencia con el rubor en sus mejillas, o eso era una idea fabricada por la ficción; Bueno, había conocido gente cuya cara enrojecía tras haber bebido o haber hecho un esfuerzo físico muy grande; pero jamas vio una cara roja por la emoción. Realizo experimentos poniéndose a ella misma en situaciones vergonzosas, y cargando siempre un espejo para observarse...Nunca consiguió verse sonrojada... Pero en aquel entonces su vergüenza no era concebida cómo la sentía ahora; el hormigueo y calor en su rostro la hacían creer que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. En ese momento podría comprobar si en verdad estaba sonrojada...pero no quería. ¡No lo descubriría ese día! Y mucho menos con Cat presente. No se mostraría... indefensa ante su amiga... si es que eso fuera posible.

Jade se lamentaba, y deseaba no haberse quitado el maldito traje de Big Daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Espiral de perdición.

Jade descubrió que los picos inferiores de las damas de hierro se retraían. Durmió dentro de una, con el traje de Big daddy puesto. Así logró conseguir algo de tiempo sin que Cat la alterara, ya que Cat no cabía entre el espacio de cinco centímetros que quedaba entre el traje de buzo y los picos superiores. Pero el tiempo de soledad de Jade no fue gratificante. Apenas se sintió a salvo, sucumbió al cansancio, y, para su mala suerte, no tuvo un sueño conciliador; según su percepción, apenas cerró los ojos, la mañana había llegado. Un trance muy cruel para su situación actual. Cat golpeaba su casco, a manera de puerta, para despertarla.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas, y yo te alcanzo?-Pidió Jade en un intento desesperado por controlar los impulsos vergonzosos que sentía.

-Está bien.

Cat se adelantó. Jade se levantó enseguida, se quitó el casco, y se examinó en el espejo. Aunque sentía un fuerte hormigueo y calor en su rostro, este se veía inmutable. Suspiró aliviada;al menos en su caso, que estuviera avergonzada, no seria notado por Cat.

Ø

Cat desayunaba pensativa; Había perdido la oportunidad de saber si ella y Jade eran novias.

-¡Hey Cat! ¿Donde está tu novia?- Saludó un asistente.

-No se si ella sea mi novia...-comentó con tristeza.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Es complicado...creo.

-Explica.

Cat le contó sobre sus dudas sobre si ella y Jade eran novias.

-Párese algo confuso.

-¿Verdad? Y no quiero que Jade se sienta mal si es que ya somos novias.

-Tranquila,existen formas para provocarle reacciones, y al menos sabremos que tanto interés se tienen; sí te ayudare... si quieres- agregó con algo de malicia.

-Eso seria lindo, gracias...am...

-Kumagawa, llámame Kumagawa.

Ø

-¡Nya! Saludó Cat a Jade.

-...¿Qué pasa?-Se quedó viendo las orejas de gato negro que Cat usaba.

-Soy un gato nya.

Hasta ahora, la nueva actividad de Cat, era para lo que menos estaba preparada Jade.

-Cat...-Todos sus pensamientos murieron en el momento que Cat lamió su mejilla.

-Nya...Je je.

Reiniciándose, la primera expresión que Jade mostró fue de evidente sorpresa y confusión, después, movió su cabeza, como buscando a quien la hubiera lamido. Vio a Cat, que ahora hablaba con un asistente en cosplay; este asía señas de aprobación a a Cat.

-¡Con razón!-Gritó Jade antes de correr hacía el asistente.

-¡En la cara no!- pidió el asistente mientras comenzaba la huida.

Jade lo alcanzó, y lo golpeó en el estomago.

-Concedido.-El asistente se inclinó a vomitar sangre, y cayó al suelo.-¡Por favor, ni siquiera te di tan fuerte! … ¿No vas a desaparecer como los otros, verdad?

-No- contestó desde el suelo-No soy bueno con los movimientos de prestidigitación, tampoco se de camuflaje, no tengo personas idénticas, nada rapidez para correr, y no nací con la capacidad de perderme entre la gente al menor momento de distracción, haciendo que parezca que desaparecí...Puedes estar tranquila, aquí estaré.

-Bien, ahora, ya que te quedaras, explícame que fue lo que discutías con Cat, y cómo me afecta a mí.-Volteó atrás , para ver si Cat no los había seguido; complicando las cosas.

-No creo que nos encuentre pronto; es parte del encanto de mover todo cada día-dijo Kumagawa, incorporándose al lado de Jade; sin señas de haber sido golpeado.

-Dijiste que no harías ninguna de tus cosas raras.

-Es mi naturaleza; y yo dije que no iba a desaparecer.

-...¿Te burlas de mí?

-No.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-Tu amiga Cat se vería genial en un delantal desnuda.

-¿eh?

-Ya sabes, que estuviera desnuda debajo de un delantal de cocina.

A Jade no le gustó que le gustara la idea. Golpeó a Kumagawa otra vez. El golpe la salpicó de sangre. Tuvo que secarse. Una vez más, Kumagawa paresia no haber sido golpeado.

-Buen truco-gruñó Jade

-Trabajaron mucho en el. Entonces, párese que te interesa ver a tu amiga en delantal. ¿Eh?

-...

-Aunque tampoco se ve mal como neko. Je. Neko/Cat. Redundante... Hablando de nekos ¿Quien es la neko en su relación?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú? ¿Ella? ¿Ambas? ¿Entonces es una relación Neko/neko? Y además tienes tendencias loli... y en definitiva eres toda una Stundere... ¿NekoLoliStudere?

-No se lo que dices, pero voy a golpearte.

-No te desquites conmigo sólo por que no sabes como actuar con Cat. Tu... Nekodere...

-Todos ustedes han estado causándome problemas- le gritó.

El sonido de una alarma distrajo a Kumagawa.

-Es mi hora de descanso. Jade, suerte.- dijo en un notorio cambio de personalidad.

-¿Actuabas?

-Más o menos. El rolear es divertido, si estas listo para recibir golpes.

-En verdad que ustedes son...

-Ya, calma, me disculpo- "En parte"- Pero vamos, desde que el abuelo nos contó, a todos nos pareció que Cat y tú son una linda pareja. Personalmente, no entiendo porque te contienes con ella.

-No has pasado por lo que yo...

-Te contare algo bueno: Hace algunos años, conocí a una simpática niña, por sobre nombre llevaba Shysha; en referencia al gato de Cheshire; una similitud muy graciosa en cuanto a ti con tu amiga Cat. ¿No crees?

-...

-Bueno Shysha tenia, al igual que tu amiga, un aspecto de loli; aunque bueno, considerando todas las variables que puede abarcar una loli, en realidad ella y tu amiga son lolis. Aunque el pecho de Shysha estaba muy desarrollado...

-¿Vas a algún lado con esta historia?

-Para tu desgracia, sí. Ella también hizo cosas como tu amiga. Que lamiera mi mejilla, fue agradable, el problema radicaba en que ella era...ilegal...y yo mayor de edad. Debido a su hiperactividad, y que usara la táctica agresiva de oprimir su lindo cuerpesito contra el mio, mientras me pedía que fuera su amante. ¿Casi consigo mi boleto para la cárcel?

-¿Pero te controlaste?

-No. Sus padres se la llevaron a otro país antes de que nada pasara, y cediera a mis instintos. Podría decirse que ella era capaz de controlarme...

-¿Y la lección es?

-Que lo único que me detenía para estar con ella, era un hilo de conciencia que no fui capaz de matar; que me recordaba que era un crimen estar con ella. O bueno , supongo que el hecho en si, de que era un crimen. Pero en tu caso, Cat es una loli legal, no se lo que te detiene para estar con ella.

-Pues...-Jade golpeó a Kuamagawa en el rostro, y salió corriendo.

-No puedes escapar de la verdad-gritó Kumagawa desde el suelo-... ¡Delantal denuda!-Gritó antes de empezar a reír

La idea penetró en la mente de Jade, sacándole una sonrisa,y vergüenza.

Ø

* * *

Penúltimo día del castigo de Tori.

Sintió la fresca y agradable piel de Jade al despertar. La observó por largo rato, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Paresia que Jade había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Cat tenia la seguridad de que Jade no despertaría. Pero nunca se sabe. Tocó con su índice una mejilla de Jade, y esperó. Tras cuatro minutos, Jade no reaccionaba; su respiración no era notoria, por lo que no se movía. Cat confirmó que Jade estaba en sueño profundo. Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio Jade en ese estado: Jade había ido a su casa para una piyamada. Al otro día, Cat se preocupó por la falta de respuestas de su amiga. Cuando quiso tomarle el pulso, no encontró tal. Con mucho miedo, salio corriendo al hospital, pensaba que su amiga estaba muerta. Trajo consigo paramedicos; y gritó de terror cuando vio a Jade levantada, tomando el desayuno.

-Creí que estabas muerta! Gritó Cat

-¿Por?-dijo Jade.

-¡No tenias pulso!

-Mi pulso es bajo, pero no por nada malo, y cuando duermo, baja aun más. Aunque es gracioso, no debes preocuparte.

-¡Estabas fría! ¡Y no respirabas!

-Bueno, mi cuerpo pierde energía muy rápido, y hay personas a las que jamas se les nota la respiración al dormir. Insisto, no debes preocuparte.

-¿Y cuando debo?

-... Tendrías que esperar como mínimo dos días. Si después de verme en sueño profundo, no me levanto. Entonces , y sólo entonces , puedes empezar a pensar en preocuparte...

Cat aprendió que Jade sólo entraba en esos estados de sueño profundo, después de hacer actividades que eran agotadoras mental y físicamente; podía mantenerse en pie durante toda la duración de dicha actividad, pero cuando existía un tiempo libre, usualmente el fin de semana, Jade caía muerta.

Enserio que Jade se había esforzado. Cat dejó a Jade dormir, mientras iba a u hogar a confeccionar un traje para agradecerle a su amiga.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Definición: Neko: gato en japones. También es la persona pasiva en una relación lésbica. A si que cuando dice una relación Neko-Neko. Pueden darle la mayor interpretación de significados posibles con el jugo de palabras.

Definición: Stundere: Agresiva por fuera, dulce y linda por dentro (como un cactus) ...mmm

Consejo: Stundere es un termino bastante más complejo de explicar (hay muchas cosas incluidas) sugiero que consulten a san google para tener una idea más concreta.

Conjetura: eso debe aclarar lo suficiente.


	9. Chapter 9

La calma que precede a la tormenta.

Fue despertada por pequeños golpes en el casco de su traje por parte de Cat, quien la convocaba. Se levantó con lentitud, y observó el vacío por un rato antes de que Cat volviera a llamarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bañémonos juntas.

Perfecto, empezar la mañana sintiendo vergüenza.

-¿Por qué quieres que nos bañemos juntas?

-Ven a ver.

Cat condujo a Jade al baño; el cual había sido re diseñado con múltiples cadenas suspendidas.

-¿Lo reconoces?

-De hecho, sí… ¿Donde lo he visto?…

-¡Los locos Adams!

-Oooh.

-¿Nos bañamos juntas?

-Bien.

Cuando estuvieron desnudas, Cat tomó una cadena al azar, y tiró de ella; activando un fuerte viento que les golpeó. Ambas rieron. Jade hizo el siguiente intento; fueron cubiertas por algodón de azúcar y miel; Cat lamió un poco de ellos del cuello de Jade. Jade, ha sabiendas de que Cat no la notaria vulnerable, disfrutó con plenitud del momento. Jade tiró de otra cadena. Esta vez fueron salpicadas por una sustancia de aroma dulce.

-¡Esto es bibbles liquido!- dijo Cat con mientras se relamía emocionada.

-Cat, mantén algo de compostura…- se detuvo apenas notó que Cat la miraba con inocente glotonería, también se dio cuenta que tenia bibbles liquido sobre su pecho…

Cat se le acercó amenazadoramente hambrienta. Por un gran golpe de suerte, Jade accionó la cadena correcta, liberando agua para limpiarse, y evitar el ataqué de Cat.

ϕ

Al salir, las esperaba el evento de proyecciones. En una rápida mirada, Jade no encontró ningún asistente merodeando. Entraron en una sala, elección de Cat, que se anunciaba como: Actos de amor.

Jade temía que se la pasaría horrible… pero por sorpresa, vieron la película de Terminator. Tuvieron un descanso al acabar la primera proyección.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Nos equivocamos? Entramos a actos de amor. ¿No? ¿Por qué actos de amor tendría esta película?-Cuestionaba Cat.

-El tipo protegía a Sara, por qué se enamoró de ella, más que por deber, al punto del auto sacrificio. ¿no te vasta con eso?- Dijo Kumagawa a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh! Gracias. ¡Holis!

-Hola. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Creo que bien- rió Cat.

Jade se puso alerta.

-Cat. ¿Te gustaría comprar unos dulces antes de la próxima función?

-Sípi, ahora vengo.

-Claro, toma tu tiempo… ¿Qué es lo que tramas?-Acusó Jade apenas Cat se alejó.

-Tranquila Jade, esto es lo que se dice, una coincidencia.

-…

-Ademas, no necesito planear nada, ayer quedo claro cuan stundere eres...¿Has conseguido algún avance con Cat?

-Tu...¡Voy a matarte!

-Eso es un no. Que triste.

-Volivi- interrumpió Cat.

A continuación vieron los Locos Adams, película que Cat y Jade disfrutaron, seguida por algo de chicas mágicas qué le gustó a Cat; Jade se descubrió sintiéndose mal por la antagonista… Las Proyecciones cerraron con Mad Max Furia en el camino. Jade se sorprendió por el grito al unisono de los espectadores de:

-¡Testigos!

A Jade le pareció que gritaron más personas que sólo las que estaban en la sala. Al terminar la película, Cat fue al baño, permitiendo que Jade terminara su pelea con Kumagawa.

-¿Y cuando te le vas a declarar?

-…-Mostró cierta frustración por el tema.

-Eso es deprimente. Te juro que cuando consigan ser novias, yo estaré ahí para gritar… ¿Testigos?

-Entonces sí planeas algo en mi contra.

-Yo no planeo nada, y tampoco es en tu contra… más bien es para echarte una mano- Kumagawa se despidió con esas palabras.

-… Oh, No…


	10. Chapter 10

Cat of Ultar.

Ultimo día del festival impronunciable. Jade decidió adelantarse a lo que sea que viniera, le diría a Cat que la… Sentía impulsos de amor por ella… sería más difícil de lo que esperaba. Tan concentrada estaba en sus planes, que no notó que ya habían salido de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué?

El ultimo evento mezclaba partes aleatorias de los demás, y era llamado el festival de Ultar. Si la memoria no le fallaba a Jade, tenia por tradición algo de coronar y...¡No!

Demasiado tarde, la gente ya ovacionaba a Cat, la reina del festival de Ultar.

-Ahora, nuestra Reina del festival escogerá a su pareja.-declaró el anunciador.

Todos notaron que la mirada de Cat estaba dirigida directamente a Jade, así que ayudaron a que fuera a su lado.

-Dígame ¿Esta bella chica es la novia de la reina?

Esa era la pregunta que Cat buscaba responder, se sentá nerviosa por dar la respuesta equivocada.

-No lo soy- contestó Jade adelantándose, para alivio de Cat. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Jade pudiera declararse.

-¿Te gustaría serlo?- Preguntó Cat, adelantándose ella esta vez, en un aflore completo de curiosidad.

El silencio en el ambiente se hizo sepulcral.

-… Sí.

-¡Yay!-Cat se lanzó a abrazar a Jade.

-…

-…

-…

-… ¡Ya, besense!-Gritó Sheldon desde el publico.

Cat se separó de Jade, poniéndose de puntitas alcanzó los labios de su compañera, dando inicio al beso. A Jade le tomó sólo unos segundos corresponderle,fue entonces cuando la emoción del publico se disparó. Se desató un grito euforico a la voz de:

-¡TESTIGOS!

Un momento que a la recién pareja disfrutó, pero, el festival tenia que continuar su marcha al punto cúspide. Poco a poco el lugar fue vaciado hasta la ultima alma, todos reunidos en el exterior, se le dieron indicaciones a Cat para diera las palabras de cierre. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fuer decir una simple oración:

-Gracias por venir al festival pronunciable- Tomó aire, y todos se dispusieron a decirlo junto.

-... ¡Hastur!

Cargas explosivas coladas por todo el edificio se activaron sincronizadas para ser un único estallido que lo destruyo todo...

El puño invisible de Hastur el innombrable había demolió el lugar... Un buen final.

* * *

ɸ

* * *

Consecuencias:

Cat dormía en el regazo de Jade mientras esta manejaba. Desde que se volvieron novias, Jade pasó de sentirse abrumadoramente confundida y en alerta, a un estado abrumadoramente feliz y extraño; como sí toda esa felicidad le estuviera cobrando factura por la tardanza… Paresia casi un sueño, sin poder dejar de sentir felicidad, mordió uno de sus dedos de su mano libre hasta hacerlo sangrar. Casi perfecto, mordió un par de veces más para estar segura. ¡Oh dulce dolor que le ataba a la encantadora realidad actual, bendita agonía! Comprobado que no era una ilusión, Jade pasó a acariciar la cabeza de Cat.

-Jade, te lastimaste- La nombrada notó que Cat hablaba en sueños. Le sonrió.- Te ayudare a no sentir dolor.-Cat se movió en sueños, alcanzado la mano de su pareja.-Tranquila-Dijo en voz consolate, para curiosidad de Jade. Entonces Cat llevó el dedo herido a su boca, succionando la sangre un poco, y después dándole un beso, y repetir…

Jade sintió la vergüenza en su rostro, pero ni eso reducía su felicidad insana; solo le quedo reír…

ɸ

Su primer punto de llagada fue H.A. por la mañana pues Cat quería darles la buena nueva a todo el que conocieran. Robie se desmayó y Rex se burló de él. Andre las felicitó. Despues se encontraron con Beck, que se quedo observándolas, por un momento, Cat consideró por primera vez que ese era un momento incomodo.

-Beck...amm...holis...yo, bueno, yo quería decirte que…

-¿Tu y Jade son novias ahora?- dijo Beck sin mostrar sorpresa.

-¡Sí! ¡Espera, cómo lo sabías?

\- Mmm, era un presentimiento, desde que las conocí me dio la impresión de que ustedes ya eran una pareja. Tal vez siempre sentí que ustedes terminarían juntas. Disfruté mucho del tiempo que pasé con Jade. Cada vez que me peleé con Jade sentí que era el fin, y que estaría ya contigo. Y debo confesar que cada vez que volvimos te observaba, y sentía que observaba a un dios piadoso que me daba un poco más de tiempo…Así que no te aflijas, incluso ahora, me parece...hermoso el que estén juntas por fin.

-Ahhaa…-Cat besó a Beck- Gracias.

Después de eso, Beck y Jade se observaron inexpresivos, hasta que Jade le dio un beso también.

-Estamos bien.-Dijo Jade.

-Gracias- Beck sonrió.

Al fin decidieron volver a casa, cuando, en la entrada se encontraron con Trina. Se veía Hermosa y exuberante, casi resplandecía. Venia seguida por varios chicos… ya algunas chicas.

-¡Wow! Trina, te vez bien.-dijo Cat con honestidad. El comentario preocupó a Jade, que envolvió a Cat con sus brazos, y retrocedió un poco en un instinto automático por proteger lo que era suyo.

-Lo se, y gracias. Si no fuera por ustedes esto no seria posible. Chao…

Trina siguió su camino seguida por sus admiradores. Al final de la gente, venia Tori. Se le veía más delgada, con el cabello desordenado, y caminaba despacio e irregularmente, curiosamente resultaba tremendamente atractiva, y también, casi brillaba. Se detuvo para verlas, con una mirada cansada y angustiada… y sexy?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó-¿Que hice para merecer la tortura de Trina?

Cat iba a decir algo, pero Jade se la hecho en hombro, y se fueron.

-No digas nada, tiene lo que se merece.

-Kay_kay.

ɸ

La familia de Cat había salido a causa de Rose. Por lo que volvieron a casa de Jade, su padre las recibió con un frio saluda antes de salir. Dejándolas solas, por primera vez solas desde que regresaron.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Preguntó Jade.

-Sípi.

-Dulce, supongo.

-Nooo…-contestó en tono coqueto.

-¿?...Eso es extraño.

-¿Tu creés?

-...No importa ¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.

-Ok, entonces… ¿Que…?

Cat se lanzó sobre Jade, besando su pecho, subiendo por su cuello, y continuando su ataque de besos hasta conquistar los labios de Jade, dejándola por primera vez en su vida sin aliento. Jade tuvo que jadear por aire, el cual entraba difícilmente con el ligero cuerpo de Cat sentada ahora sobre su estomago.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- logro decir con una voz de sonoridad infantil.

-Bueno, Kumagawa y otros me dieron algunos consejos, el dijo que con esto saldría tu lado Neko,y que seria bonito de ver. No se a que se refería, pero es lindo verte así, supongo que tenia razón.

-Lo matare...mmm!- Cat había besado una pequeña lagrimita que Jade había dejado escapar durante el ataque, después, regresó a atormentar deliciosamente a sus labios.

-Por cierto Jade, hay algo que…-El padre de Jade había regresado y la encontró, besándose con Cat.

-Holis de nuevo,saludó Cat, sentándose sobre el regazó de Jade.

-…

El padre de Jade dio unos pasos atrás, cerró la puerta, y se hecho a correr por las escaleras. Todo lo que Jade pudo pensar fue "Ok, eso se llevó su cordura" Jade logro recuperar algo de control.

-Cat tenemos que ir a ver.

-Kay_kay…

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su padre, donde sonaba música. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a su padre bailando y celebrando, en un estado alegre, digno de Cat.. "Y eso se llevó la mía"

Su padre, al verla, corrió junto a ella para abrazarla.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-gritó Jade tratando de empujar a su padre

\- Hija,te amo tanto.

-¿Quien eres, y qué hiciste con mi padre?- dijo logrando empujarlo con fuerzas,tirándolo al suelo.

Su padre,se incorporo riendo casi como un maníaco. Después de un buen rato de carcajadas , se detuvo en seco, tomó una bocanada grande de aire y suspiró; apagó la música.

-Creo que te debo… una explicación.

-Te estas tardando…-sentenció Jade.

-Claro,es que no se como empezar.

-Empecemos con ¿Por qué tu personalidad,fue de odiarme a idolatrarme?

-No cariño, yo nunca te he odiado, te amo tanto.

-¡¿Me amas?! ¿Con tu indiferencia, dureza y frivolidad es como me muestras amor?

-Jamas quise hacer nada de eso,pero no tenia elección.

-¿y por qué no?

-Por una promesa que le hice a tu madre…

-...Ok...tienes mi atención.

-...Claro, heee, bueno lo primero que debes saber, es que yo apoyo el tipo de relación entre tu y tu amiga Cat ¡Lo siento! Tu novia Cat… Jade monstruo sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Bueno, para ser exactos, yo amo las relaciones chica con chica... Lasss... idolatro, je, tú sabes, el Yuri-susurró.

-… Aja...

-Yyyyyyyyy… cuando conocí a tu madre, ella no lo supo hasta algunos meses después de quedar embarazada de ti. Cuando se enteró, hubo una muy incomoda discusión en la que no consideraba que fuera adecuado que yo te criara pues acabaría influenciando en tu… preferencia sexual. Ahí fue donde me pidió el divorcio.

-Eso fue un poco extremo por parte de mamá ¿No?

-...En realidad no,ella tenia toda la razón...y yo sabía que sí estábamos juntos,sus predicciones se cumplirían. Así que el se resolvió rápido. Aunque tendría permitido verte… bajo su supervisión…

Pero como sabes, ella tuvo ese accidente cuando tenias cuatro años…

-Sí…

-Fui a verla en al hospital, después de todo, mi amor por ella no había cambiado. En su lecho de muerte me hizo prometer que te cuidaría, hasta ese punto era fácil, pero sus ultimas palabras fueron " y no harás nada que la incline a tus gustos...En ese momento me maldije, pero lo prometí.

Cómo sabes,esta familia tiene el terrible defecto de hacer hasta lo ultimo que sea posible por cumplir una prometa, más allá de la lógica, la razón, o las circunstancias en contra, agrega el que de no sabemos como rendirnos. Que problemas nos traemos.

-Lo se…

-Y entonces comencé a criarte, paresia fácil, hasta que tuviste edad para convivir con tus amigas. ¿Recuerdas cuando querías ir a... esa reunión para dormir?

-Sí...

-Pues me habría encantado que fueras, pero después de una ligera contemplación, me di cuenta de que había potencial para que te interesaran las otras niñas...asín que no te deje ir.

-¡Tenia 6 años!

-¡Lo se y lo siento, pero a mi entender ,mientras existiera una posibilidad, así fuera una en un millón,entonces tendría que impedirlo; mientras más lo meditaba más posibilidades encontraba. Negarte tanto, y autocontenerme, me condujo a ser, muy frio contigo, demasiado inflexible... me odiaba tanto, imagino como debías sentirte...

-Entonces. ¿Cuando no querías que entrara a H.A?

-Sí, internamente te apoyaba, mientras por fuera te mostraba despreció.

-¿Cuando salia con Beck?

-Lo odiaba, nada personal contra el, pudimos haber tenido una mejor relación estos años y aun así habría intentado... saboteare su noviazgo...je.

-...¿Algo más?

-Demasiadas cosas, pero en este momento: Cuando realizaste tu obra, pensé que me dirías que aquella chica era tu novia, y así podría quitar el peso de mis hombros. Pero ya no importa, estamos aquí, yo hice todo lo que pude para impedir que te interesaran las chicas. ¡ Y fracasé,fracasé patéticamente , y nunca me había sentida más feliz en mi vida! ¡Dejame abrazarte!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Pero Jade, no pudo detener el afecto tanto tiempo contenido por su padre, quedo atrapada en los brazos de su progenitor mientras este lloraba de alegría.

-¡Que lindo!-Dijo Cat, sólo para unirse después al abrazo, apresando aun más a Jade.

Jade quería creer que era una mala broma, o un sueño, deseaba escuchar en cualquier momento:

"Buenas noches, lo que Jade no sabe, es que acaba de entrar ¡EN LA DIMENCION DESCONOCIDA!"

El fin?...

...Pero no pasó nada de eso, supo que estaba despierta, por el inconfundible y agradable calor corporal de su novia.

Φ

Fetiches:

Cat adoraba a Jade, disfrutaba besarla, disfrutaba posesionarse sobre ella al dormir, desayunar juntas, pero más que nada se sentía especialmente fascinada por Jade, cuando lograba sacarle algún ruido infantil o de vulnerabilidad, especialmente cuando tenían relaciones. Cat queria más de eso, y por algún motivo en particular, deseaba verla sonrojada mientras lo así, pero no importaba que tanto pudiera... dominar a Jade, nunca le sacaba un sonrojo. Cuando se quedó sin ideas, se puso en contacto con Kumagawa, contándole todo, y pidiéndole ayuda. Unos días después, Kumagawa le había enviado unos paquetes con una nota:

"[Prueba sorprenderla , usando uno de estos disfraces, personalmente te sugiero que uses el que se encuentra en las cajas marcadas con lol, aquel que dice Jinx.

Suerte. Kumagawa]"

Cat siguió el consejo.

Jade nunca se espero, encontrar a Cat, usando un pequeño short, y un complemento superior rosa y azul que le quedaba hipnoticamente bien. Cat se le abalanzó seductora mente en su cosplay. Jade, que creía haber alcanzado el umbral,de la vergüenza, descubrió que existía, un nivel aun mayor.

Cundo Cat tuvo a Jade debajo de ella, vio por primera vez como un lindo sonrojo se manifestaba en su clara tes, era tan adorable, quería hacerla suya, y no tenia intención de parar. Relamió sus labios para lo que venia a continuación.

A la mañana. siguiente Cat por otro lado le daba besitos de buenos días. Como si la predadora de la noche anterior, no hubiera existido... o fuera una pesadilla.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Cat mientras se acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jade.

-...-Jade pesó en decirle " No vuelvas a hacerlo" pero lo que salio de sus labios fue:- Sí...¡?

* * *

Φ

* * *

¡TESTIGOS!


End file.
